en chacun, un loup sommeille
by saschka
Summary: FINIE! Comment Réagiraient John et Rodney s'ils étaient enfermés dans une immense salle pendant deux mois? POV John et POV Roro.
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre :_** En chacun, sommeille un loup.

**_Résumé :_** Sheppard se réveille dans un lieu inconnu. Il n'est pas tout seul. Il va un peu péter les plombs.

**_Genre :_** Drame/ POV

**_Raiting :_** M pour la violence du sujet et pour le pétage de plombs

**_Saison :_** 2 pas d'épisode précis

**_Disclaimer :_** A moi rien qu'a moi. De toute façon que je dise ça ou non qui viendra me voir pour me remonter les bretelles ? Je porte pas de bretelles.

**_Note :_** Cette fic m'a était inspirée par beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de fic que j'ai pu lire sur ce site. Notamment : Massages, courbature et contrecoup de Alhenorr, La dernière danse de Rieval, L'envol des anges encore de Rieval, Blood toujours Rieval, Strange Lullaby de Valiree, Tous des anges de VLU et d'autres encore. Vous verrez des références je pense. Je ne les dis pas ici pour ne pas gâcher l'histoire. J'ai également été inspiré par un film allemand sorti en 2001 et que j'ai vu en allemand, inutile de dire que j'ai quasiment rien compris mais j'ai adoré quand même. C'est _das experiment._

C'est un exercice de style pour moi, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de faire des fic marrantes, là je voulais faire du triste mais pas chamallow. Les fan de Sheppard vont peut-être m'étrangler mais sachez que je l'aime, je vous jure ! Seulement ce qu'il fait ici je croie sincèrement que tous le monde en est capable. C'est dans nos gènes, on y peut pas grand chose. En tout cas c'est mon point de vue sur ce sujet si souvent abordé dans les fic mais toujours par des méchants, ou alors les perso ne dépassent pas les limites. Là, oui et pas qu'une fois. Je pense que vous commencez à vous douter de quoi ça va parler.

Bref je m'arrête ou je vais finir par battre le record de longueur de note de VLU. Bonne lecture ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci !

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Je me réveille… Mauvaise idée. J'ai mal à la tête, très mal, vraiment très mal. La première guerre intergalactique est en train de se jouer dans mon cerveau. Pour un militaire ça ne devrait pas être surprenant. Des guerres, j'en ai fait, mais comme celle-là, jamais.

Où suis-je ? Je ne sais pas. Si j'ouvrais les yeux, ça m'aiderait peut-être. Ah ! Non ! Encore une mauvaise idée. La guerre intergalactique s'est transformée en big-bang. Ma tête va exploser, c'est sûr. On ne peut pas ressentir ça sans que sa tête explose…Mon royaume pour de l'aspirine, non de la morphine, non un coma. Je veux être dans le coma et ne me réveiller que lorsque cette douleur sera partie. Partie loin, loin de moi et de mon pauvre petit cerveau de militaire comme le dirait McKay.

Où est-il, au fait ? Il faut que je voie où je suis. Aller fait un effort Sheppard, ouvre les yeux, tu peux le faire. Non, tu peux pas. Mes yeux sont deux tisons brûlants, si j'ouvre encore mes putains de paupières, ils vont s'enflammer.

Que disait-elle ? Ah ! Oui ! Visualise un cercle dans un carré. Un cercle dans un carré, un cercle dans un carré, un cercle dans un carré…

Elle avait raison. La douleur diminue. Pas de beaucoup mais quand même. C'est un début. Merci Tara, j'ai bien fait de sortir avec toi. Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Il fait sombre. Il y a une lampe au plafond, peut-être deux, qui éclairent la salle où je suis allongé par terre. Elles sont loin de moi, ou je suis loin d'elles, au choix. Ca fait mal aux yeux mais je commence à m'habituer. Doucement, tout doucement, ça devient supportable.

Je ne voie pas de plafond. Je ne voie pas de mur. Je ne vois que du noir et deux taches blanches, les lampes. Je dois être dans une très grande salle pour que je ne distingue pas les murs. Ou alors c'est l'éclairage qui est bien fait. Comment savoir ? En se levant par exemple, mon cher John. Il faut faire le tour de cette pièce, voir si tu peux sortir d'ici. Surtout vérifier que tes coéquipiers vont bien.

Oui, l'équipe d'abord. Je suis le responsable de cette équipe, je dois me préoccuper d'eux avant tout, avant moi. C'est mon rôle, je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi, mais je l'ai accepté. Je suis le chef militaire, j'en ai toujours rêvé, maintenant je dois assumer.

Assumer, les morts, les souffrances, les dépressions de mes subordonnés, les disparitions… Ford. Je le retrouverais un jour. Demain, après demain, dans deux semaines ou alors l'année prochaine. Ou jamais. Non ! Il ne restera pas seul dans cette galaxie maudite. Il rentrera avec nous sur Terre, chez lui. Il reverra ses grands-parents, sa cousine. Il retrouvera sa vie. Je lui ai promis. Je me le suis promis. On abandonne jamais les nôtres. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Il compte sur moi. Ils comptent tous sur moi. Et pas que les militaires, les civils aussi. Terriens, athosiens, réfugiés divers et variés.

Atlantis ou la cité extraterrestre melting pot. Atlantis ou l'utopie perdue. J'ai entendu un jeune technicien appeler la cité comme ça un jour. Ca ma fait sourire. Un sourire un peu enfantin, comme si je me souvenais d'un vieux rêve de gosse. Le temps a passé maintenant, je ne suis plus un gosse. Je ne dois plus rêver. Faire rêver les autres, oui, mais pas moi. Donner de l'espoir, oui. Mais moi je n'en ai plus. Je suis une coquille vide qui a perdu ses illusions. Peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un me les rendra, qui sait ?

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Je bouge. Ouais, enfin, façon de parler. J'ai réussi à bouger un doigt. Quel exploit ! Ma tête n'est pas la seule à me faire souffrir. Mon corps tout entier n'est qu'un immense hématome. Je dois avoir tous les os brisés. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, mais non. Je croie qu'on ne se fait jamais à ça : la souffrance, la douleur, le supplice. Je suis un supplicié qui ne connaît pas la raison de son calvaire.

Pourquoi suis-je là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est tout flou. Nous étions sur… sur… Raah ! Je sais plus ! Bon, nous étions sur cette planète, pas grand chose de particuliers. Beau temps, température agréable, pas de Wraith ni de Géniis en vue, quelques bichent courant par-ci par-là. Pas d'âmes qui vivent. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Ronon, Teyla et McKay étaient là. Comme d'habitude le runner avançait comme s'il était surveillé. On ne peut pas l'en blâmer. Comment est-ce que je réagirais, moi, si j'avais vécu sept ans comme lui ? Je serais devenu fou. Oui, complètement fou. J'ai bien failli le devenir deux ou trois fois, peut-être plus. Les guerres vous poussent à faire des choses que vous vous pensiez incapable de faire. Vous vous rendez compte finalement, qu'on est capable de tout. Du pire comme du meilleur. Généralement, c'est le pire qui l'emporte. C'est plus facile, de faire preuve de lâcheté et d'horreur que de faire preuve de courage et de bravoure.

Je me souviens, le jour où nous sommes partis pour Atlantis par la porte. C'était il y a si longtemps et en même temps, c'était hier. Elizabeth nous a fait un discours émouvant, elle sait si bien les faire. Je me demande souvent si j'aurais accepté la charge si elle n'avait pas été là. Si ce n'était pas elle qui me l'avait proposé. Mais elle a su trouver les mots, comme ce jour-là. Mon dernier jour en tant que terrien.

Elle nous a dit que nous étions les meilleurs et les plus courageux parce que nous partions pour un endroit inconnu. Nous aurions put y trouver la mort. On y est passé tout près d'ailleurs.

Etait-ce une preuve de courage de ma part ou de lâcheté ? Je ne suis pas un héros. J'ai fuit, un passé glauque, un présent pas très gai et un avenir pas franchement mieux. Remarque ici… On risque sa peau dès qu'on passe la porte de ses quartiers. Heureusement je ne suis pas seul. Ils sont là, Elizabeth, Ronon, McKay, Beckett, Zelanka, Teyla…

Teyla. Elle marche fière, la tête haute comme tous les gens de son peuple. Malgré tout ce que l'on à put dire d'eux, d'elle. Certain on douté, ne lui on pas fait confiance. Bande d'idiots congénitaux ! Humpf, je peux m'inclure dedans. Je mentirais si je disais que jamais je n'ai eu le moindre doute à son sujet. Pas pour les Wraiths, non. Je sais combien son peuple et elle-même en ont souffert. Mais après la découverte de Bates… Ils s'étaient querellés la veille. Et puis, je n'ai pas été le seul, Ford aussi à eu des soupçons… Je me voile la face. Elle ne fait pas partie de mon peuple, c'est une étrangère ou plutôt c'était une étrangère, je n'avais pas confiance, c'est tout. Maintenant, si. Je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains. Je sais que je n'aurais rien à craindre.

Craindre. Ce mot qui caractérise si bien McKay. Il me dirait qu'il a peur de son ombre, je n'aurais aucune difficulté à le croire. Ce type a tous les défauts de la terre. Une boite de Pandore à lui tout seul. Allergique, égocentrique limite égoïste, craintif, insomniaque, boulimique, hypochondriaque, râleur, logorrhéique, ennuyeux, barbant, soûlant, lourd… un scientifique quoi ! J'ai pourtant permis qu'il fasse partie de mon équipe. Non, en fait, j'ai exigé qu'il fasse partie de mon équipe. Je voulais le meilleur, j'ai eu le meilleur, je l'ai eu lui.

Il a changé, je dois le reconnaître. Il n'est plus aussi peureux qu'avant. Toujours aussi nul avec une arme, mais il y a du mieux. Il réagit de plus en plus en militaire, un militaire dont le QI est aussi élevé que l'empire state bulding mais un militaire quand même. S'il en était conscient, il me dirait que je l'ai changé en monstre détraqué et monopensant. Peut-être aurait-il raison.

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir et que je me lève. Je dois évaluer la situation, sortir de ce bourbier.

Ca y est ! Je suis enfin debout. Je tiens debout. Autour de moi, c'est le vide. Je ne distingue rien. Toujours aucun mur, que du noir et ces deux lumières, car oui, il y en a bien deux. Je me dirige vers elles. La luminosité m'est insupportable mais je dois garder les yeux ouverts. Je dois voir si je ne suis pas seul ici. Non, je ne suis pas seul. Quelqu'un est roulé en boule par terre. Je m'approche. C'est Rodney. Il est vivant, il respire, quoi qu'avec quelques difficultés. Je le secoue un peu. Il se réveille à son tour.

Il me demande où nous sommes. Je lui réponds que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je lui dis que je n'ai pas vu ni Ronon, ni Teyla. Il se lève et nous commençons à faire le tour. Nous trouvons un mur pas très loin des lampes. Nous le suivons en espérant arriver à l'autre mur. Nous marchons depuis une éternité, nous sommes complètement dans le noir et toujours pas de signe de mur. Finalement nous renonçons. Cette salle est vraiment immense. Nous appelons les autres. A part l'écho personne ne répond. Nous sommes seuls dans cet endroit étouffant malgré sa grandeur.

Nous nous asseyons et attendons. Quoi ? Nous ne le savons pas nous-mêmes. On parle pour faire passer le temps. Rodney m'ennui à parler nourriture, physique et Samantha Carter. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre et constate seulement maintenant que je ne l'ai plus. Je lui demande s'il a la sienne. Il ne l'a plus non plus. Je vérifie mes autres équipements. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas fait avant ? Je n'y ai absolument pas pensé. Je suis nul comme chef d'équipe. Nous n'avons ni radio, ni montre, ni MRE, ni couteau, ni rien. Ils nous ont tout pris. A part nos vêtements, il ne nous reste rien.

Rodney commence à paniquer. Il me décrit son agonie pour cause d'hypoglycémie. Il m'énerve. Il est ce que j'appelle un stressé lifien, ou stressé de la vie. Je le coupe sèchement. Il n'aime pas quand je fais ça mais s'il continu, je vais lui foutre un coup de poing dans la figure. Je lui demande de se calmer, c'est comme de demander à la Terre d'arrêter de tourner autour du soleil.

Je lui dis que tout va bien se passer, qu'on va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Il ne me croit pas, il n'a pas vraiment tord. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où on est, de la surface de cette pièce ni s'il existe une porte de sortie. Il continu à parler de sa voix grinçante, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mon mal de tête reprend, manquait plus que ça.

Je lui dis de la fermer. J'aurai me fait de l'appliquer à moi-même. Il n'aime pas recevoir des ordres, surtout venant d'un militaire. Il me dit que c'est de ma faute, il m'accuse d'être responsable de notre présence ici. Je lui rappelle que cette mission était son idée, que c'est lui qui a insisté pour venir sur cette foutue planète. Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Se n'est pas sa faute, se n'est jamais de sa faute. Il continu son exposé, mon mal de tête augmente en proportion. Je n'en peux plus, mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. Je perds mon sang froid, mon self-contrôle.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je le plaque dos au mur. Je le maintiens avec mon bras sous sa gorge. Il est étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il veut parler mais je l'en empêche en pressant un peu plus son larynx. Pourquoi fais-je ça ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne me contrôle plus tout à fait. Je sais que si je fais preuve de volonté mon bras s'abaissera et qu'il le laissera partir. Mais je ne veux pas.

Je fais quelque chose que je ne me croyais pas capable de faire. Pas à lui. Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. Il m'a déjà mis en rogne auparavant et je n'ai jamais eu une telle poussée de violence. Je veux qu'il me respecte, qu'il me prenne au sérieux, qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas qu'un pauvre petit militaire pourvue d'un unique neurone.

De ma main libre je déboutonne son pantalon. J'ouvre la fermeture éclaire. Il me regarde, me lance une question muette : Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. J'en ai envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Lui ou un autre ou UNE autre. Je croie que je deviens fou. Mon mal de tête est sûrement à l'origine de mes gestes. Ca ne peut être que ça.

Pourtant, j'en crève d'envie. Dans un mouvement brusque, je le retourne. Sa tête est à moitié écrasée sur le mur. Je continu à le maintenir. Il ne se débat pas. Il a peur, je sens son cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Il esquisse un mouvement, je me colle contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Je suis allé trop loin maintenant. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. A mon tour, mon pantalon est ouvert. Juste de quoi sortir le nécessaire. Je suis près. Lui aussi. Il sait ce qui l'attend. Une douleur atroce et un bourrin qui lui vole son innocence, qui abuse de sa confiance. Je n'y pense pas. A ce moment, je m'en fous complètement. Tout ce qui compte, c'est les sensations.

Je m'enfonce en lui. Il ne crie pas mais je sais qu'il voudrait hurler. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ca ne fait que renforcer mon désir. Je bouge, je vais, je viens, je lui fais mal. Je me fais du bien. Je sais que ce que je fais est horrible, ignoble, atroce, écœurant. Je ne m'écœure pas au contraire. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse mais déjà l'extase me prend. Je ne bouge plus. Lui non plus. Il est comme mort, il respire par saccade. Il revient doucement de sa noyade dans ces larmes.

Il me regarde et là, je prends conscience de ce que j'ai fait. Je me retire. Je le libère de ma présence forcée en lui. Je pars, le plus loin possible de lui. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux pas me rappeler ce que je viens de faire. Je me rhabille à la hâte et m'écroule par terre. Je pleure silencieusement. Moi aussi mon visage est humide de larmes. Mais les miennes sont celles d'un coupable.

Je me souviens, j'étais dans une région reculée avec mes camarades de guerre. La guerre, nous on la faisait en volant. Les vies humaines, on ne les voyait pas. Sauf quand nous étions de repos dans les avant-centres. Une jeune fille est arrivée. Elle voulait de l'aide pour sauver son père d'une maison en feu. C'était trop tard, les gars lui on proposé de rester pour la nuit. Ils lui sont tous passé dessus. Moi non. Je n'étais pas comme ça. J'avais du respect pour la vie humaine, je ne voulais pas m'abaisser au niveau des animaux. C'est ce que je suis aujourd'hui, un animal.

**TBC…**

**C'est un début pour voir ce que ça donne. La suite est en cour d'écriture. Ca va pas vraiment s'arranger. Ou peut-être que si, ça dépend du point de vue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite. Merci merci merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir. Bon alors on continu dans le melo. Sortez les kleenex. Celles qui ont envie de frapper John vous allez vouloir l'assassiner après avoir lu ce chapitre. Je me suis un peu laisser emporter, je croie, à certain moment ça m'a un peu échappé, mais au final j'en suis pas trop trop mécontente. (Je ne suis jamais contente de ce que je fais d'habitude donc là je trouve que j'ai fais des progrès). Il y a un petit clin d'œil à la fic « le cœur d'Atlantis » de Bayas, j'espère que tu le trouvera. Voilà je m'arrête pour vous laisser lire la suite. Pour Alhenorr: je compatis les rage de dent de sagesse je connais ça fait super giga mega mal et encore je suis en dessous de la vérité et je ne suis pas douillette!**

**Juste un dernier mot pour remercier le compositeur de la BO de Gladiator parce que cette fic a été écrite avec le disque en fond sonore de bout en bout et en boucle notamment la dernière chanson « Now we are free » ( on sait jamais si il lit cette fic, on peut toujours rêver ça fait pas de mal) voilà voilà, c'est bon maintenant je m'arrête c'est promis**.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Une minute ? Deux ? Dix ? Une heure ? Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il est assis contre le mur. Je ne l'ai pas entendu bouger. Il s'est recroquevillé en position fœtale, la tête sur ses genoux les bras autour. Il est secoué par les sanglots, pourtant je n'entends rien. Mon cœur se casse, mon esprit aussi. Je ne serais jamais plus comme avant.

Il y a un avant et un après. Je donnerais tout, je ferrais tout pour effacer ce que je lui ai fait. Pour réparer ce que j'ai cassé. Non ! Je ne dois pas parler comme ça. On dirait que je parle d'un jouet. McKay n'est pas mon jouet, ce n'est pas un jouet tout court. C'est un être humain avec une âme. Lui, il l'a encore, moi je n'en ai plus. Elle est partie avec mon essence. Cette pensée me fait frissonner. Je l'ai salit, souillé, pollué. Je suis un pollueur. Comme tous les pollueurs, je ne payerais jamais assez ma dette. Je dois confesser qu'une partie de moi n'en a pas envie. Elle veut recommencer, elle a pris son pied. Je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose comme ça auparavant, j'ai aimé. Je me fais honte.

Que dois-je faire ? Me rapprocher ? Lui parler ? Lui demander pardon ? En ai-je seulement le droit ? Le pardon, j'ai le souvenir de plusieurs phrases sur le pardon. Sont-elles toutes des citations ou juste le fruit de mon cerveau fondu ? « Le pardon est un don, il ne se mérite pas » ou « on ne demande pas pardon, on le donne » deux phrases synonymes et qui ne m'arrange pas. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Comment pourrait-il ? Moi je l'aurais déjà tué. Je suis militaire, je règle mes comptes avec un P-90 ou mes poings, c'est pareil. Non, je préfère les poings. Ca dure plus longtemps, ça défoule plus.

J'ai cette violence en moi depuis longtemps, maintenant. Je ne saurais dire à quel moment elle est apparue mais depuis qu'elle s'est infiltrée, elle ne cesse d'agrandir son nid, dans mes veines, dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. Elle me bouffe de l'intérieur. C'est mon cancer personnel. Il me ronge et obscurcit mon jugement depuis… depuis mon enfance. Je suis peut-être né avec. Est-ce qu'on peut naître avec l'envie de faire du mal autour de soi ? Ou est-ce que ça s'apprend ? J'ai été à bonne école. Mes parents n'y sont pour rien, ils m'aimaient vraiment, mon frère aussi. Nous formions une belle famille. Leur seul tord a été de choisir la mauvaise école. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Je ne leur en veux pas, comment pourrais-je ? Ils voulaient ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leurs fils. Ils ont cru nous donner le meilleur. Ils se sont trompés, tant pis. Monsieur Shark, il portait bien son nom… Est-ce lui la cause de tout mon mal et de celui que je fais subir ? …C'est trop facile d'accuser les autres à votre place. Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable et c'est moi. Moi, moi, moi et encore moi. Va falloir que je vive avec ça. Si jamais on arrive à survivre.

Comme pour me faire mentir, un plateau repas apparaît comme par miracle du plafond. Je m'approche, ça a l'air comestible. Un truc qui ressemble à de la purée et un autre qui ressemble à du poulet. Il y en a juste pour deux personnes. On veut donc nous garder en vie. C'est déjà pas mal. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi et pour combien de temps.

Mais j'ai faim, alors je mange ma part. Les bouchées ont du mal à passer. Ma gorge est serrée, je manque de m'étouffer, un moindre mal. Maintenant, je suis rassasié, enfin, je croie. Lui aussi il doit avoir faim. Je prends le plateau et le pose à côté de lui. Il ne bouge pas. M'a t il seulement entendu arriver ? Je m'accroupis en face de lui. Je tends ma main vers son épaule mais ne peux la poser. Je ne veux pas le salir encore une fois. Je lui souffle dans un murmure qu'il doit manger, avaler quelque chose sinon il risque de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il relève la tête et me regarde, si on peut appeler ça regarder. Un sourire ironique étire ses lèvres. Il ne croie pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, normal.

Il baisse les yeux sur le plateau, prend une mini cuillérée de purée et la porte à sa bouche. Il mange comme un automate. Je n'arrive pas à garder mes yeux sur lui, je me détourne. Je m'éloigne à nouveau et repart dans mes pensées glauques. Il a fini. Il y a mis le temps, mais il a fini. Le silence règne à présent. On ne parle pas, on ne se regarde pas, on ne bouge pas. On attend encore.

Les heures passent, peut-être même les jours. Je n'ai plus aucun repère temporel, je ne me fis pas aux repas qui nous tombe du plafond. Souvent, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé à peine deux heures entre deux repas, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en est passé dix. Les réactions de McKay me confortent dans cette idée de la nourriture servie aléatoirement. Il lui est arrivé d'être au bord de la crise d'hypoglycémie, avant que le plateau apparaisse enfin, parfois on dirait qu'on vient à peine de finir.

Lui qui aime tant manger, il ne fait que grignoter. Je me demande si les aliments qu'il met à sa bouche ont le temps de descendre dans sa gorge tellement les parts qu'il prend sont ridicules. Nous devons être là depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai l'impression qu'il a maigri. Il flotte un peu dans son T-shirt. Pourtant il ne fait rien. Il reste assis par terre, les yeux dans le vague. Et ça me fout en boule.

Il ne réagit pas, même quand j'approche, il ne bouge plus. Je voudrais qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Qu'il me frappe, qu'il hurle, qu'il me rende la pareille. Qu'il me fasse mal comme je lui ai fait mal. Mais non, il ne fait rien. Il se comporte en victime faible. Ce n'est pas digne de lui. Je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il a fait tant de chose pour nous, pour Elisabeth, pour Teyla, pour Ford, pour moi. Il nous a tous sauvés. C'est lui le héros d'Atlantis, pas moi.

Et voir celui que je considère comme un héros ne rien faire, ne pas se défendre alors qu'on lui fait…ça, que JE lui fais ça. Je ne le supporte pas. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il se comporterait comme ça. Lui qui ne laisse jamais les autres lui dicter sa conduite, qui n'obéit jamais, qui n'en fait qu'à sa guise, dois-je le dire ? Il m'a déçu. Moi aussi je me déçois. Je croyais me connaître, je me suis planté en beauté.

Je me dégoûte. Je m'en veux et je lui en veux, pour m'avoir laissé faire. Pourquoi ne me rend-t-il pas ma honte ? Je veux qu'il le fasse. Je veux qu'il se venge. Je recommence à m'énerver. Contre lui, contre moi. Mon sang se remet à bouillonner. Mes idées se font de moins en moins claires. J'ai envie de hurler.

_Faites quelque chose, bon sang ! Frappez-moi ! Tuez-moi ! Dites-moi mes quatre vérités ! Mais ne restez pas comme ça ! Agissez en homme pour une fois !_

Je le secoue comme un prunier. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai attrapé par le col et lui ai craché ces mots à la figure. C'est à une poupée de chiffon que je m'adresse, son regard est vide, complètement vide. Ses mains d'habitude en mouvement perpétuel sont amorphes. Ma rage décuple. Je recommence.

Je le jète par terre. Son pantalon est défait, encore. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir touché, pourtant ce ne peut être que moi. Il est couché sur le dos, il me regarde de ses yeux qui ne disent plus rien. Son cerveau est mort. J'ai tué un génie. Je me déteste, je le déteste. Je déteste ceux qui nous ont enfermés ici. Je déteste mes soi-disant amis, qui ne sont pas venue nous chercher.

Je sens un sourire haineux déformer mon visage tandis que je déboucle ma ceinture. J'attends qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse preuve de résistance. La poupée de chiffon reste de marbre, seuls ses yeux s'embuent à nouveau de larmes. Il sait, il me connaît. Il reprend son rôle de victime. Je hais ce McKay pétrifié. Alors ça y est, je me retransforme en animal. Je me jète sur lui et commence mon office. Soudain mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Les larmes coulent à torrent. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer, le voir faible alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Je m'arrête, le temps de le retourner pour ne plus croiser ces larmes. Elles sont mon carburant pour le faire souffrir, et me faire souffrir aussi.

Car oui, je souffre. Je suis conscient de ce que je fais et ça me fait mal. Pas physiquement, non. De ce côté là ce serait plutôt le contraire. J'ai cette chance sur lui. La partie de moi qui en redemandait est aux anges. Elle s'abreuve à cette source de plaisir qui lui paraît intarissable. Oui physiquement, mon corps va bien.

Mais psychiquement, c'est l'horreur. Je suis en plein film d'horreur. Qui pourrait croire que les bourreaux aussi endurent le même calvaire psychologique que leur victime ?

Ma victime à moi est mon meilleur ami. Il me faisait confiance, il me la dit. Enfin pas vraiment comme ça. Mais il me l'a fait comprendre en me demandant d'avoir confiance en lui. Je la lui ai donné et pour une erreur de sa part je l'ai reprise. Mais pas lui. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il devrait mériter ma confiance. Que vais-je devoir faire, moi, pour qu'il n'ait plus peur de moi maintenant ? Juste pour qu'il n'ait plus peur.

Il dit ne pas aimer le contact avec les autres, pourtant il en a besoin comme tout le monde, peut-être plus que les autres. Il n'est pas le misanthrope qu'il veut faire croire. Il est attachant malgré ses défauts. C'est un génie. C'est un humain. C'est un Homme. C'est une Ame. Je suis persuadé que les Anciens lui proposeront l'Ascension. Il le mérite plus que quiconque.

Etrange, alors que je l'abuse, je suis en train de faire son éloge. Je me rends compte que je tiens à lui plus que comme à un coéquipier. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais je l'aime, c'est tout ce que je sais.

J'ai arrêté de bouger depuis un certain temps déjà, pourtant je suis toujours sur lui, en lui. C'est si chaud. C'est si bon. Etre contre lui, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être si agréable…

J'entends un bruit que j'ai appris à reconnaître depuis que nous sommes ici. La bouffe arrive. J'ai besoins de reprendre des forces, je me suis vidé sans en avoir rien retiré. Je me lève, je le regarde. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le bercer comme un enfant. De le consoler, d'apaiser un peu la douleur dont je suis la cause. Mais je n'en fais rien. Je me contente de le fixer pendant qu'il se roule en boule sur le côté. Il se fait petit, je croie qu'il voudrait disparaître, se fondre dans le sol poussiéreux où il vient encore une fois de perdre une partie de lui-même, par ma faute. J'essuie mes joues. Sa souffrance je la fais mienne pour me sentir moins coupable. Ca ne sert à rien. Mon cancer vient de se faire une nouvelle amie : la culpabilité.

**TBC…Fin du chapitre, c'est court mais c'est assez éprouvant a écrire donc je fais petit à petit.**

**Alors je sais on va peut-être me dire : c'est trop facile tu nous refais le coup du viol. Oui mais c'est dans une logique de véracité. Je m'explique : quand un mec (hétéro généralement) abuse un autre mec (hétéro lui aussi généralement) il le fait pas qu'une fois. C'est une façon de dominer l'autre pour avoir le sentiment qu'il contrôle la situation. Ici c'est pareil. Mon John est un type bien en temps normal. Mais là la situation lui échappe totalement. Il péte un câble pour essayer de contrôler quelque chose.**

**Je sais pas si c'est très clair mais je peux pas trop le lui faire penser parce que tout ces phénomènes sont inconscients a moins que je lui fasse faire un tour chez Heightmeyer, pourquoi pas.**

**Bref prochain chapitre John va essayer de se faire pardonner et il va pas s'y prendre de la bonne manière. Je pense faire le POV de Roro. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, c'est super gentil. (dire que j'ai faillie oublier de vous dire merci, non mais je suis impardonnable) **

**Ok ! Je vais essayer de finir le POV de John. Bon dieu que c'est dur. J'écris dans la douleur là. C'est pire qu'un accouchement (enfin je suppose j'ai pas encore accouché et c'est pas près d'arriver) J'ai tourné et retourné ça dans ma pitite tête et je vais enfin me lancer.**

**Au début j'avais commencé ce chapitre alors que Jojo se réveillait à l'infirmerie et puis, je me suis dis que par rapport à une situation que je voulais absolument caser, j'allais attendre un peu avant de les ramener. Je pense que vous voyez un peu le genre de la situation en question. Et non, je ne suis pas obsédée c'est juste que ça m'interpelle et que j'aimerais bien connaître ce qui se passe dans la tête de ces bonhommes quand ils commettent leurs actes. Pour moi (donc ça n'engage que moi) c'est types ne sont pas tous des monstres. Je pense même que certains sont tout à fait fréquentables (avant et même après merde pourquoi pas ? Ou peut-être pas. Je sais pas.) **

**J'aimerais comprendre ce qui les poussent à faire ça c'est tout (j'aurais du faire psycho moi). Ici je ne donne pas vraiment d'explication, je ne peux pas. Tous les éléments horribles se passent dans une situation bien précise que Alhenorr a deviné. L'enferment a des effets dévastateurs sur les personnalités de chacun et franchement pouvez-vous vraiment affirmer que dans un tel état de stress vous ne feriez pas des choses dont vous ne vous sentez pas capable de faire ? Moi, honnêtement, je pense que je pourrais faire des choses dont je serais pas fière après. **

**Bon après ce charmant petit disclainmer je vais attaquer mon chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaira et qu'à moi aussi sinon vous l'aurez pas ce matin. (il est actuellement 2h25 précisément et je commence juste donc je sais pas à quelle heure je vais poster tout ça. Si je poste aujourd'hui) Merci. Bonne lecture. Ne vous tirez pas une balle, la vie peut être belle si on s'en donne la peine. Et John est certainement un bon gars. ( hein ? N'est-ce pas que c'est un bon gars ?) Raaaaah VLU sort de mon corps et laisse moi commencer mon chapitre.**

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Et je mange. Je me goinfre. J'avale la nourriture en espérant qu'elle m'étrangle, qu'elle se trompe de route et atterrisse dans mes poumons. Qu'elle se loge dans mes alvéoles et m'étouffe. Je veux me noyer dans cette nourriture abjecte qu'on nous donne et qui me maintient en vie, alors que je ne mérite que la mort. Je veux mourir mais la mort est un châtiment trop doux. Je pourrais rouler une pierre jusqu'au sommet d'une montagne et la voir retomber pour finalement recommencer. Je pourrais me faire dévorer le foie par un aigle tout en étant attaché à un poteau. Je pourrais remplir un puits sans fond à l'aide d'une jarre trouée. Tout cela pour l'éternité, ce serait encore trop agréable. Non, on me ferait le témoin impuissant et éternel de mon acte de barbarie sur celui que j'admire le plus. Oui, c'est ça que les Grecs m'auraient infligé. Ils étaient très forts pour inventer ce genre punitions, je m'en souviens. Ca remonte au collège.

J'ai fait du grec ancien, pour suivre une fille que j'aimais bien. Liz Stasfort ou Stafort ou un truc totalement à l'opposé, bref, c'était Liz. Mignonne petite brunette de quatorze ans à l'époque, mon premier amour. J'avais déjà eu des béguins pour plein de filles avant mais Liz, c'était différent. Rien que de la voir, mon visage s'illuminait, je le sentais s'éclairer sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, nuit et jour. Mon corps s'échauffait à son approche. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me voit, qu'elle sache que j'existais. La voir sourire suffisait à mon bonheur et quand s'était moi qui la faisais rire, mon cœur manquait de s'arrêter. Maintenant, je me dis que ça fait très fleur bleue, très fille. Mais à l'époque, je ne pensais pas comme ça. Je ressentais le plus beau des sentiments, ça me rendait heureux, pourquoi serais-je allé chercher plus loin ? J'ai rarement éprouvé ce sentiment par la suite. Peut-être deux ou trois fois, pas plus. Et puis après, je me le suis interdit. Ce jour-là, je me suis promis de ne plus m'attacher à personne. Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime par sa faute, ça fait trop mal. J'ai eu si mal. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, ce jour-là.

Onze ans sept mois et trois jours, enfin ça faisait onze ans sept mois et trois jours quand nous sommes arrivés sur cette planète. C'était hier, c'était il y a si longtemps… Je l'aimais tellement. Je l'ai tuée par amour. Peut-on faire ça ? Peut-on dire : je l'aime, je l'ai tuée et je l'ai fais parce que je l'aimais trop ? A-t-on le droit de dire qu'on aime une personne quand on est responsable de sa mort ? Bien sûr, on m'a dit que se n'était pas ma faute. Je ne les ai jamais cru. Si seulement j'avais regardé cette maudite route au lieu de lui faire une scène… si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps. J'effacerais bien des choses. Cet accident, Summer, McKay… Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. Qui a dit cette stupide phrase ? J'ai des regrets par centaines, des remords, un peu moins, mais ils sont mille fois plus douloureux.

Le dernier en date ? McKay, bien sûr. Le plus récent et le plus pénible. Pour moi, pour lui. Surtout pour lui. Je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre en avant, je n'ai pas le droit d'exprimer ma douleur. Mon seul droit est d'estomper la sienne. Mais comment ? Si je m'approche, il se met à trembler. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie ou une crise d'épilepsie ou dieu sait quoi. Pourtant, je dois faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Alors je m'approche, même si ça doit lui faire mal au début, c'est pour son bien. Oui, c'est pour son bien, après il ira mieux, et moi aussi. Nous irons tous les deux mieux, nous pourrons sortir d'ici et rentrer sur Atlantis pour reprendre une vie normale. Partir sur d'autres planètes, découvrir des amis qui ne nous apportent rien si ce n'est de nouvelles variétés de haricots. Echapper aux Wraiths qui veulent aspirer notre énergie vitale et nous faire ressembler à des momies vieilles de deux mille ans. Faire enrager les Géniis, manquant ainsi de peu de nous faire trucider. Libérer des entités ou des virus extraterrestres. Notre quotidien depuis notre arrivée dans cette galaxie.

Mais d'abord, McKay. Rien d'autre ne doit passer avant lui. Il faut qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur de moi, que je peux être doux. Je peux être digne de sa confiance. Je m'approche de lui comme d'un animal blessé et affolé. Je le serre dans mes bras, je dois renforcer mon étreinte pour ne pas le laisser partir. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe pas avant qu'il ait comprit. Il se calme un peu, il ne s'agite plus.

_C'est bien, c'est bien. Là, ça va aller. Je ne vous ferais plus aucun mal. Je vous le jure._ Je lui murmure ces mots pour le convaincre et pour me convaincre aussi. J'en ai besoin autant que lui. J'ai besoin de croire que je ne recommencerais pas avec autant de violence.

Nous sommes assis dans la poussière et je lui caresse les cheveux. Etrange tableau que celui de deux hommes autrefois amis et maintenant presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ces inconnus, nous allons nous redécouvrir, redevenir ces amis que nous étions, avant.

Ma main quitte à regret sa chevelure pour descendre sur sa joue. Elle est encore mouillée, signe qu'il a pleuré lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Sécher ses larmes fait naître une boule dans ma gorge. J'essaye de la faire disparaître mais elle ne veut pas, elle est bien là, nichée entre ma pomme d'Adam et ma trachée. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je me concentre sur lui, sur ma main qui parcourt son visage. Sa peau est si souple. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le contact de sa peau sous la mienne puisse me faire autant d'effet. Serais-je en train de tomber amoureux? Non, c'est ridicule. Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. C'est un collègue, un ami, un frère, pas un amant. Mais pourtant, ce que j'ai fait, ce que je m'apprête à faire… J'en ais envie, mais pas parce que mes sentiments pour lui sont les mêmes que ceux que je m'interdis d'avoir. J'en ais envie pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas une brute. Cette fois, il n'aura pas mal, je me le promets, je le lui promets.

Alors je me fais léger, je me fais lent. Je guette toutes traces de souffrance, de peur. Cette fois, je prends mon temps, je le laisse s'habituer à ma présence. Il ne réagit pas, son visage reste impassible, aucune larme, aucun froncement de sourcil, aucune crispation de la bouche. Juste sa respiration qui s'intensifie. Je sens qu'il se détend, alors j'accélère un peu, et encore un peu, et encore. Je crie. Lui aussi. Il a poussé un cri, mais pas de terreur, ou de douleur. J'ai réussi, il a aimé. Il a comprit que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je suis épuisé mais heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'estime de mon meilleur ami. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir retrouver notre complicité. Je m'endors en l'enserrant de mes bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Je me réveille. Ca sent la javel, la bétadine, ça sent l'hôpital. Je suis à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar? Non, c'était trop réel. Et pourquoi mon cerveau aurait-il inventé ça? A moins que ce ne soit un fantasme pervers que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi. Peut-être. Peut-être suis-je un tordu bon à être enfermé. Tout ça est un peu confus, il faut que j'arrive à mettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs. En commençant par la façon dont je suis arrivé ici.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions. Je sens une présence auprès de moi. Un infirmier sans doute. Ah ! Non, je me suis trompé. C'est Carson, je reconnais son accent. Il parle à quelqu'un. Il veut qu'on le prévienne dès que je me réveille. Il s'en va. Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui n'est pas habituel. Ca me fait peur, ce n'est pas normal. Son ton est froid. Trop froid pour le Carson Beckett que je connais. Que se passe-t-il? Il faut que je sache. Je ne peux pas rester cloîtré éternellement dans le noir de mes paupières, je dois les ouvrir et voir ce qu'il en est. La luminosité est importante, elle me fait mal. C'est normal, après avoir passé, dieu seul sait, combien de jour dans la quasi-obscurité, mes yeux ne sont plus habitués aux lumières d'Atlantis. Grâce à mon gène, je les abaisse. Ca va mieux.

Un infirmier se dirige vers moi. Je l'ai alerté sans le vouloir de mon réveil. Il vérifie mes constantes, tout en me disant que ça fait plaisir de me voir enfin de retour parmi eux. J'ai envie d'hurler de rire, un rire nerveux. S'il savait… J'ai eu beau me rattraper, ça n'effacera pas complètement ce que j'ai fait. Si je l'ai vraiment fais. Ce sentiment d'incertitude commence à m'énerver et à m'angoisser. Et où est McKay? Je ne l'entends pas. Ce n'est pas normal. On l'entend toujours lorsqu'il est à l'infirmerie. Mon dieu! Serait-il resté là-bas? Serait-il mort? Ou n'avait-il tout simplement pas besoin de rester à l'infirmerie parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé? Je demande à l'infirmier où il est. Pour toute réponse, Jones, oui je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça, appelle Beckett.

Le médecin arrive, il me regarde à peine, me parle encore moins. Ce n'est plus l'ami paternaliste qui met des "fiston" à tout bout de champs. Il n'y a pas d'humour ni d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Ce n'est pas Carson qui m'examine mais un technicien professionnel en blouse blanche. (1) Pourquoi est-il comme ça? Est-ce qu'il sait? Est-ce que McKay lui aurait tout dit? Non, je ne peux pas croire qu'il aurait fait ça. Il sait que je ne recommencerais plus, il ne m'aurait pas fait ça. J'en suis sur. J'ai confiance en lui. Il a de nouveau confiance en moi, tout va bien. Mais, la réaction de Carson?

J'ose à peine lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres : Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il se tourne vers moi avec une lenteur insoutenable. Je me croirais dans un mauvais film. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Il sait. Je sais qu'il sait. Mais il n'en dit rien. Il répond à ma question et son récit me glace le sang.

Je suis resté dans les vapes plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, trois jours. Trois jours qu'ils nous ont retrouvés inconscients au beau milieu de la végétation. Il n'y avait rien autour de nous, aucune trace de pas, aucun signe de vie intelligente, rien. A part nous, sans nos armes, sans nos montres, je n'avais même plus mes plaques militaires. Nous avions été dépossédés de tous ce qui faisait notre identité. Ils nous ont ramenés sur Atlantis. Nous avons eu de la chance paraît-il. La mission qui a vu notre retour était la dernière de prévue. Caldwell avait fini par tenir tête à Elisabeth après plus de deux mois de recherche. Nous avons eu de la chance… Allez dire ça à McKay.

Le soir même de notre rentrée, il s'est réveillé. Sans se faire remarquer, il est sorti de l'infirmerie. Personne ne la vue partir. J'ai du mal à le croire, McKay discret ? Ce n'est tellement pas lui. Mais il n'a pas été lui-même là-bas non plus.

Zelenka l'a retrouvé le lendemain matin dans son labo assis à son bureau devant une lettre et une fiole brisée à ses côtés. Le Tchèque a immédiatement appelé une équipe médicale. Il savait trop bien ce que contenait la fiole. Un virus. L'un des nanovirus que les Anciens étudiaient et qui avait bien failli tuer la moitié de l'expédition l'année dernière. McKay n'avait pas pris n'importe lequel. Il avait bien vérifié que celui-là ne serait pas freiné par le gène des Anciens. Beckett et Biro l'avaient pris en charge tout de suite après sa découverte. Mais personne ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps il était infecté. Heureusement, les nanorobots n'avaient pas encore agit de manière irréversible. Les médecins avaient préconisé de le soumettre au même traitement que l'année passée et après une exposition à une onde électromagnétique, il était tiré d'affaire. Du moins sur le plan physique.

Les deux médecins, Radek et Elisabeth savaient que ce n'était pas un accident. Leur génie avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours et ça ne pouvait avoir un rapport qu'avec ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux mois. Ils avaient tous essayés de le faire parler, mais il n'avait rien dit. Sa lettre ne laissait rien supposer. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils attendaient que je me réveille pour avoir des explications.

Ils attendent tous, sauf Beckett qui se doute de quoi il retourne. Il me dit que McKay parle dans son sommeil, le peu qu'il dort. Il me laisse sur cette dernière phrase, choqué de ce que je viens d'apprendre, de ce que je viens de comprendre. Je pensais qu'il allait bien, que j'avais réparé mes erreurs, il n'en est rien. Je n'ais fait qu'aggraver ses souffrances. Je me hais. J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre les murs jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête ? Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il irait mieux si je recommençais une troisième fois ? Qui m'a dit que j'étais intelligent que je lui foute mon poing dans la figure ? Et voilà ! Je recommence à vouloir chercher des coupables autres que moi alors que je suis le seul fautif dans tout ça. Mais cette fois, je vais faire le bon choix. Je vais agir en homme responsable.

J'appelle l'infirmier. Je lui demande de contacter le docteur Weir. C'est la meilleur chose à faire. Oui, c'est ce que je dois faire. Elle arrive cinq minutes plus tard. Elle me lance un regard chaleureux, bienveillant. Elle semble soulagé de me voir en vie. Ca ne va pas durer… J'avais raison, ça n'a duré. Je lui fais le compte rendu de ce qui s'est passé. Mon ton est neutre, je fixe mes mains pendant que je parle. J'ai l'impression étrange que ce n'est pas moi qui parle, je suis si distant avec tous ce que je dis, comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'oublie aucun détails, même les plus sordides. Je ne passe sous silence aucun de mes sentiments. J'en ais besoin, il faut que ça sorte et c'est sur elle que c'est tombé. Elle n'y était pas préparée. Je l'entraperçois se décomposer au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Elle jette des petits coups d'œil à un lit que je ne peux pas voir, sans doute McKay. Je fini enfin au bout d'un temps qui me parais incroyablement long sur une requête. Elle l'accepte, évidemment, je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin. Je suis directement allé dans mes quartiers pour y faire un peu de rangement. Celui qui reprendra cette chambre l'auras en bon état. Elle me manquera, je le sais, elle me manque déjà. Mes sacs sont prêts, ils n'attendent plus que moi. Quand nous sommes arrivés, je n'avais qu'un sac, aujourd'hui j'en ai trois. Je ne pensais pas avoir amassé tant de babioles depuis notre arrivé.

Je pars dans une petite heure, juste le temps de dire adieu à cette base. Je profite du temps qui me reste pour me retrouver sur mon balcon favori. Celui qui est à l'autre bout de la partie habitée de la cité. Je contemple une dernière fois l'océan d'Atlantis. Lui aussi va me manquer. Tout ce que j'ai découvert ici va me manquer. Les lieux, les aventures, les jumpers, mes amis… Le sont-ils encore ? Je sais que la rumeur se répand. Ceux que j'ai pu croiser depuis ce matin me regardent différemment. Moi, ça ne me gène pas, pas pour moi en tout cas. C'est pour lui, que j'ai le plus peur. Tiendra-t-il face à tous ces regards de pitié ? Oui, il est fort, il y arrivera, enfin je crois…

C'est l'heure. Je dois y aller. J'ai réussi à éviter Teyla, Ronon, zelenka et lui… Je ne veux pas les voir, je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire. Il n'y a rien à dire. Si, il y a plein de chose que je pourrais dire mais ils ne me croiraient pas, lui non plus. Je voudrais lui dire à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point je suis désolé. Mais je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer me tenir devant lui. A partir de maintenant, je dois l'oublier.

J'arrive à la salle d'embarquement. Elle est vide. Jamais je ne l'ai vu si déserte. Il n'y a qu'un soldat, celui chargé de m'escorter jusqu'à ma cellule sur Terre. Elisabeth est là aussi, en retrait. Je ne veux pas la voir, encore moins lui dire adieu. Je fuis son regard, elle e fait rien de son côté pour accrocher le mien.

Je me retourne une dernière fois pour imprimer l'image de ce qui a été la plus belle aventure de ma vie, voilà, la photo est faites. Elle est bien nette, le cadrage parfait, sans grain. Elle est magnifique, simplement magnifique. Mon escorte pose sa main sur mon épaule, il est temps de passer l'horizon. Oui, il est temps. Je m'avance, je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la flaque quand j'entends une voix familière, cette voix que je n'ai pas entendu durant deux mois mais qui reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Elle prononce avec une lenteur et une douceur que je ne soupçonnais pas, une phrase. Une simple phrase qui me met au bord des larmes. Une phrase qui me met également au bord de la nausée. S'il voulait me torturer pour le reste de ma vie, il a réussi.

_On ne pardonne pas à son ami ses erreurs, on ne les excuse pas non plus. On les comprend._ (2)

**FINI et TBC… Voilà, c'est fini pour le POV de John. J'y ai mis le temps mais j'ai enfin réussi. Bon je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, moi vue la fatigue que je me traîne j'ai plus d'avis. (il est actuellement 3h15 du mat et j'ai pas fait la correction orthographique donc… je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre à été écrit sur bien trois jours et que la note du début date d'hier, pas réussi à tout écrire d'un coup à 5h je suis quand même partie dormir un chouilla histoire de.) Bref, maintenant (enfin demain) je vais m'attaquer au POV de Roro. Va me falloir un peu de temps parce que là pour le coup je vais vraiment galérer. J'arrive moins bien à rentrer dans sa tête à ce cher McKay. Mais bon je vais y arriver y'a pas de raison.**

**Sur ceux à la prochaine.**

1 Expression soufflée par ma sœur qui commence à se prendre au jeu des fics. Qui sait, bientôt elle nous en pondra peut-être une?

2 citation de Philippe Soupault. Par le choix de cette citation je voulais montrer que Rodney comprend que John ai pu péter les plombs sans pour autant le pardonner complètement, même si pour moi il le pardonne un peu. Et c'est cette ambiguïté de la chose qui va torturer notre John pour les années à venir. Mais peut-être reviendra-t-il sur Atlantis et qu'il sera totalement pardonné cette fois là. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire…


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors tout d'abord un énoooooooooooooooooorme, que dis-je un immense MERCI à Rieval qui a très gentiment accepté de relire ce chapitre et qui y a apporté des modifications (que j'ai gardé puisque ça améliore grandement ce chapitre) Je n'ais donc pas la paternité (ou la maternité je sais pas comment on dit) de ce POV Roro. La trame est de moi (forcément y'a que moi pour savoir ce qui a dans ma petite tête) mais les sensations de roro (surtout celles pendant le viol) sont de Rieval. Ce chapitre est autant le sien (si ce n'est plus ) que le mien. Bref voilà, sur ce maintenant je laisse place au chap.**

**Euh, en fait non. Je voudrais juste préciser que j'ai volontairement laissé un flou sur les circonstances de leur capture et que je ne l'expliquerais pas plus avec Roro. Moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui leur est arrivé et pour être franche ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéressait de développer, mais ça vous l'aviez compris. **

**Alhenorr, c'est de ta faute si je galère, au début le POV de Roro, je comptais pas le faire et puis tu as eu la bonne idée de me dire « heureusement que t'as pas fait le POV de Roro ou j'aurais fondu en larme » LE truc à pas me dire…**

**Pour répondre à escaflown le film dont je parle est tiré d'un livre lui-même tiré d'une expérience qui a mal tourné dans les années 70.**

**Voilà cette fois c'est bon je m'arrête. Bonne lecture.**

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Je suis assis à une table. Mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol, normal je suis encore trop petit. Je suis heureux, je le sais car je ris. Mon chapeau, un ridicule chapeau pointu, est tout penché sur ma tête mais je ris, cela ne m'énerve même pas. Rien ne peut gâcher ce moment. Ils sont tous là, papa, maman, Jenny, il y a même les voisins et mes cousins. Ils sont gentils, un peu plus vieux que moi, deux ou trois ans. Mais je suis plus intelligent qu'eux je le sais, mais je leur dis pas pour pas leur faire de la peine. Maman dit que ce n'est pas bien de se vanter, et tous ce que dit maman est vrai alors…

Elle est belle aujourd'hui. Ce matin en venant me réveiller, elle m'a dit que c'était pour moi qu'elle était si jolie. Pour moi… Elle m'aime beaucoup, je le sais, parce que lorsqu'elle me regarde ses yeux me le disent. Elle a des yeux bleus, les mêmes que les miens, et ils me disent que je suis la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, ils me disent qu'elle ne me quittera jamais, qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi. Et moi je crois ces yeux parce qu'ils ne mentent jamais.

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

Tout le monde chante, moi aussi. Ca les fait rire. J'aime bien les faire rire, alors je continue à chanter encore plus fort. _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me._ Maman pose un gros gâteau au chocolat avec glaçage au chocolat et éclats de chocolat devant moi. Elle sait que j'aime le chocolat, si je pouvais, je ne mangerais que du chocolat. Mais maman dit que ça fait grossir et que ce n'est pas bon pour les dents, que si on mange trop de chocolat, on peut avoir des caries et après on ne peut plus manger du tout. Alors je n'en mange pas beaucoup comme ça je peux en manger plus longtemps. C'est logique. J'aime les choses logiques. Papa dit que ma logique est un peu particulière, qu'elle est unique mais que c'est de la logique quand même.

Jenny me dit qu'il faut que je fasse un vœu avant de souffler mes bougies. Je ne sais pas quoi faire comme vœu, j'ai tout ce que je veux. Oh, je sais, je sais : Je vais faire le vœu que tout reste éternellement comme ça. Je prends une très grande inspiration, cinq bougies c'est beaucoup, et je souffle. Je les ais toutes eues. Mon cousin pousse un « beurk », il dit que j'ai postillonné en éteignant les bougies, n'importe quoi. De toute façon, s'il ne veut pas de gâteau, tant pis pour lui, ça en fera plus pour moi !

Maintenant, c'est au tour des cadeaux. J'en ai plein cette année. Une voiture télécommandée, un vélo sans roulette, un kit du petit chimiste, pas très original l'oncle Bill, l'année dernière il m'a offert le kit du petit météorologue. J'ai déballé tous mes cadeaux, mais je n'ai pas encore celui de mes parents. Ils font comme s'il n'y en avait plus. Je ne les crois pas, ils mentent si mal. Je les harcèle, ils capitulent. Papa va dans le garage et revient avec une grosse boite avec un nœud rouge. Il y a quelque chose qui bouge dedans. Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir, et si ça m'explosait à la figure ? Comme il voit que j'hésite, c'est papa qui ouvre. Wooooooooaaaa ! Un chien. Un petit chien, un bébé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme chien, il ressemble à rien, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que c'est le mien. Je l'ai devant moi depuis à peine deux minutes, que je ne veux plus m'en séparer. Je l'appelle Bully, j'aime bien ce mot, c'est rigolo à dire. Comme une bulle qui sort de la bouche. Je le prends dans mes bras et je lui promets que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Je suis sûr qu'il veut me dire la même chose. Jamais il ne m'abandonnera.

De ses petites pattes il me malaxe les bras, il devient plus grand, une toison noire apparaît sur sa tête, il est vraiment bizarre. Il ne ressemble plus à mon Bully, il ressemble à … au … Colonel. Oui, c'est ça, il ressemble à …

Sheppard ?

**ooOooOoooOooOoo**

J'étais en train de rêver.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité, pour oublier ce souvenir. Dernier souvenir d'enfance où je me vois heureux. Je sais que depuis j'ai eu quelques bons moments mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Ma mémoire me joue des tours depuis ce jour-là. Elle n'a gardé que les mauvais moments et effacé les bons. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Je dois revenir au moment présent. Où suis-je ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Je demande à Sheppard où nous sommes. Il n'en sait rien. Génial ! Bon, ce n'est pas en restant assis par terre que l'on va savoir ce qui se passe. Bien. Je me lève. Je suis encore un peu engourdi mais ça va, je peux marcher. Je trouve un mur. Huuuum … qui dit un mur dit minimum trois autres murs. C'est logique, je suis logique, un monstre de logique malgré les mois passés à découvrir des trucs complètement illogiques, les Wraith par exemples, sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus illogiques. Des humanoïdes capables d'aspirer l'énergie vitale des humains juste en posant la main sur eux, c'est pas logique du tout. Pour manger, les aliments, du solide ou alors c'est de l'eau, passent par la bouche et pas par la main. Mais bon, au moins ici, je suis à peu près sur que ces monstres blafards au sourire plus que douteux ne sont pas dans le coup. Puisque nous ne sommes pas morts, ça ne peut pas être eux. Ou alors nous sommes morts vidés de nos belles années et nous avons atterri au purgatoire. Ca y ressemble beaucoup en tout cas. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Depuis quand est-ce que je crois à toutes ces foutaises de religion à deux sous ? Personne n'a encore réussi à prouver que Dieu existe, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'existe pas, alors son paradis, son enfer et son purgatoire…

Ca doit bien faire dix minutes que nous marchons et toujours pas d'autre mur. Et il y a personne à par nous. Ca me fait penser à cette pièce de théâtre « Huit clos » où les personnages sont morts et sont condamnés à rester ensembles dans une petite chambre pour l'éternité (1). Bon ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, puisque dans la pièce ils sont trois et qu'ils se connaissent pas et que nous, nous ne sommes que deux et que je le connais très bien puisque puisque je le supporte depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Bon ok ! J'y arrive de mieux en mieux. Et je dois bien admettre, que sans lui, je serais mort… plusieurs fois. Mais eh ! Moi aussi je lui ai sauvé la vie. Il n'y a pas un proverbe chinois qui dit un truc du genre : quand tu sauve la vie de quelqu'un ton âme est liée à la sienne jusqu'à la mort ? En tout cas, c'est un peu ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression d'être lié à lui d'une certaine manière. Comme si l'un allait pas sans l'autre. Nous faisons partie de la même équipe et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas seulement parce que je suis le chef scientifique d'Atlantis. Je me prends à croire qu'il a voulu de moi pour équipier parce qu'il a confiance en moi, parce qu'il me considère plus que comme un simple collègue. Et oui ! Moi l'égocentrique pur et dur, j'ose espérer qu'il me considère comme un ami, son ami. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est pour moi. Je ne suis pas expert dans les relations d'amitiés, je ne me suis jamais vraiment lié à quelqu'un, mais en arrivant sur Atlantis… je me suis surpris à aimer la compagnie des autres : Zelenka, Elisabeth, Carson, Teyla, même Ronon. Et bien sur Sheppard. Le héros par excellence, l'homme de toutes les situations, qui n'hésite pas à sacrifier sa vie, qui fait tomber les filles comme des mouches… Tous ce que je détestais chez mes congénères et qui chez lui me manqueraient. J'ai confiance en lui, il va nous sortir d'ici, forcément, je vais l'aider un peu comme d'habitude, oui bon je vais l'aider beaucoup, mais nous allons nous en sortir. Nous nous en sortons toujours. Nous sommes les deux pivots d'Atlantis. Franchement, sans nous cette Cité serait déjà pulvérisée en mille morceaux. Rien ne résiste à mon génie, et avec l'aide de ses muscles, nous allons nous tirer de là vite fait, bien fait.

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

Sommes-nous vraiment que tous les deux ici ? Cette salle à l'air tellement vaste qu'il se pourrait très bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est peu probable. J'appelle Teyla et Ronon, personne ne répond. Il règne un silence étouffant. L'angoisse commence à m'étreindre. J'essaye de me calmer. Je prends de profondes inspirations et expire lentement. Mouais, pas très efficace. John s'assoit par terre. Il renonce déjà ? Ca m'étonne. Remarque, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il est un peu pâle et son visage est crispé. Il doit être contrarié. Je m'assois à ses côtés et je fais la conversation. Je n'aime pas le silence quand je suis avec quelqu'un, il faut que je parle, comme pour meubler le vide, ce vide qui menace de m'étouffer. Alors, je parle de tout et de rien, mais surtout de mes sujets de prédilection. Le chocolat, encore et toujours. Je commence à faire la liste des desserts au chocolat que je préfère : l'éclair au chocolat, classique ; les profiteroles, mais seulement en été ; les merveilleux (2), délicieux quoique avec un léger goût de trop peu ; et bien sur les gâteaux divers et variés, sauf celui de mes cinq ans. Non celui-là, je le déteste. Je ne veux plus jamais en revoir un de ma vie. C'était la spécialité de ma mère. Je la revois encore dans la cuisine, mélangeant les ingrédients. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombe dans les yeux, de sa main fine, elle la repousse derrière l'oreille. Je me souviens comme ils étaient doux ses cheveux si blonds. Blond comme ceux de Samantha Carter.

Ah ! Sam… Je dévie sur elle.

Je fais son éloge au colonel. Il n'a fait que l'apercevoir au SGC. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a raté. Je rattrape ses lacunes et lui fais un exposé détaillé. Je lui parle de sa beauté, de son humour, sans oublier son intelligence. Je crois que c'est la seule qui puisse rivaliser avec moi sur le plan intellectuel, bien que sur certain point je la sente un peu en difficulté, mais bon, elle n'en reste pas moins très douée. John me coupe en pleine phrase pour me demander l'heure. Je déteste qu'il m'interrompe, je ne supporte pas ça. A croire que ce que je dis ne l'intéresse pas.

Je regarde mon poignet pour voir qu'elle heure indique ma montre. Je ne l'ai plus. Merde ! Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir l'heure qu'il est. Je jette un œil sur le sol pour voir si elle n'est pas tombée mais je ne vois rien à part de la poussière. Nos geôliers ne font donc jamais le ménage ou quoi ? John lui, s'inquiète, il n'a plus ni radio, ni couteau, ni arme. Ha ! Les militaires, dès qu'ils n'ont plus d'armes, ils paniquent. Pathétique. Bon, ok ! J'avoue que moi non plus ça ne me rassure pas trop de nous savoir sans moyen de défense. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir dire ça. Je détestais les armes à feu avant d'arriver ici et maintenant, si je pars en mission sans mon berreta je panique. Sheppard m'a transformé en pseudo militaire et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je vaux tellement mieux que ces grosses brutes sans cervelles. Je m'énerve et ça me donne faim. Je lui demande s'il reste encore des MRE. Il me répond par la négative. C'est bon, là, je panique vraiment, totalement, complètement, intégralement. Je vais mourir d'une crise d'hypoglycémie. Une mort lente, affreusement lente. Je vais d'abord avoir des crises de tremblements et puis, je vais me mettre à divaguer et je finirais par tomber dans le coma. Sheppard ne me croit pas, il n'a jamais pris au sérieux mes problèmes de santé. Il pense que j'en fais trop, on voit que ce n'est pas lui qui manque de se faire tuer par une simple petite abeille ou par une malheureuse molécule de glucose qui aurait la mauvaise idée d'être en sous-effectif dans mon organisme.

Il me dit que ça va aller … mais oui, bien sûr ! Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes, ni si nous pouvons sortir d'ici, ni où sont les autres, s'ils sont encore en vie, mais ça va aller. Si c'est lui qui le dit, je devrais le croire, mais voilà je ne le crois pas et je le lui dis. Il n'apprécie visiblement pas et me dit de la fermer. Oh ! Non je ne la fermerais pas. C'est à cause de lui que nous sommes là. Je ne me rappelle absolument rien, je me doute bien que je ne dois pas être tout à fait étranger à notre captivité mais je ne parviens pas à l'admettre. Mes mots dépassent un peu ma pensée. Je parle mais ne contrôle plus vraiment ce que je dis. Il me rappelle que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette mission. C'est vrai, il y avait des relevés énergétiques intéressants, il fallait aller voir de plus près. Finalement, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si le MALP s'est planté ! Je continue à me justifier et je ne le vois pas s'approcher de moi.

Je me retrouve brutalement collé au mur.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Ses yeux brillent de colère, son visage entier exprime la rage. Pourquoi réagi-t-il comme ça ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous chamaillons mais il n'a jamais passé sa colère sur moi. Je veux lui dire de se calmer, que je vais faire un effort. Je veux m'excuser de m'être emporté. Il augmente la pression sur ma trachée, empêchant les mots de sortir de ma bouche. J'ai du mal à respirer, sa main bloque l'arrivée d'air. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il continue à me fixer et je commence à avoir vraiment peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le colonel que j'ai en face de moi. C'est un autre, oui c'est un autre homme qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, un autre homme qui … Oh Mon Dieu ! Il … Il est en train d'ouvrir mon pantalon. Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve face au mur. Son poids m'étouffe. Ma joue s'enfonce dans le mur et me fait mal. Les irrégularités du mur s'impriment sur ma peau, laissant des centaines de petites cicatrices, je crie, mais il continue d'appuyer, encore et encore, comme s'il voulait que je ne fasse plus qu'un avec ce foutu mur. Et mon esprit entonne ce curieux mentra : pourquoipourquoipourquoi …

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il ne va pas pouvoir suivre le rythme longtemps, il va rendre l'âme et moi avec. J'essaye de me dégager mais à chaque geste que je fais, Sheppard intensifie sa pression sur moi, et mes poumons ont du mal à se remplir ! J'arrête de me défendre et j'attends. Et puis je l'entends … un bruit terrible, qui me glace le sang. Un bruit de fermeture éclair. Le mentra change dans ma tête : nonnonnonnonnonnonnon … Pas ça, pas ça, ce n'est pas possible ? Pas lui ? Pas à moi ? Mon esprit est encore en train d'analyser les pourquoi lorsque ma chair enregistre la première douleur.

J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. Je veux crier mais je n'y arrive pas, mon hurlement est bloqué dans ma gorge. Ca fait trop mal pour que j'arrive à hurler. Si je pensais tout à l'heure que nous allions mourir, maintenant, je me contente d'espérer que ce sera le cas. Peut on encore vivre après une douleur pareil ?

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Elles passent dans ma bouche. Elles sont salées. Je ne me souvenais plus du goût des larmes. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis si longtemps. Depuis ce jour-_là_, en fait. Même après, même quand Bully s'est échappé, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je l'adorais, j'ai cru ne plus pouvoir aimer quoi que se soit par la suite, mais je n'ai pas versé une larme. Papa a pensé que j'étais insensible, qu'on ne pourrait plus rien tirer de bon de moi. J'ai fait mon possible pour qu'il ait à la fois tort et raison. Etranges les réactions que peuvent avoir les enfants de sept ans, non ? Etranges aussi les réactions que peut avoir votre meilleur ami lorsque vous vous retrouvez prisonnier d'une cellule géante.

Je l'entends derrière moi. Il pousse de petits grognements. Et une image me vient à l'esprit. Ce n'est pas un homme qui se trouve là, en train de me ravager, non, c'est un animal, une bête enragée.

La chose qui me viole a perdu son humanité et est occupé à me prendre la mienne.

Je ne bouge plus, je ne crie pas, je ne pleure plus … je viens de comprendre : je ne suis rien pour lui. Mon ami, mon meilleur ami, quelle bêtise ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Aussi naïf. Il attendait juste son heure, le moment où nous serions seuls, ou je serais vulnérable. Pour prendre, pour détruire. Si je représentais quelque chose à ses yeux il ne me ferait pas ça. Il s'arrête enfin. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Très bien. Maintenant, il va me laisser avec ma moitié d'humanité brisée et ma douleur. Mais, il ne part pas. Il reste là, contre moi, en moi. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et ça me fait frissonner. Il revient à lui. Je crois … je crois qu'il veut recommencer. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne _peux_ pas. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je le supplie des yeux de me laisser. Il m'a compris, il s'en va. Il s'éloigne presque en courant, comme si j'étais … quoi, un monstre ?

Et moi ? Je reste là. Je n'ose pas bouger … je fixe un point au-dessus de moi. Un point invisible. Une ancre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce qui vient de se passer est vrai. C'est forcément un cauchemar. C'est ça, je fais un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller dans mes quartiers. Je bouge et la douleur explose … mon bas ventre, mes bras, mon visage. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais c'était bien un cauchemar. Un cauchemar bien réel.

Le colonel John Sheppard, mon ami, vient de me violer.

**TBC… Je me met à l'écriture du 2ème chapitre tout de suite promit. Je sens que je vais pleurer vu ce que je me réserve comme sentiments contradictoires. (Donc pour faire en sorte que ce soit crédible je vais m'arracher les cheveux. Pas grave moi j'en ai plein, trop même, pas comme un certain scientifique à qui je fais tout plein de misère. Mais je les aime tout les deux, pourquoi tant de haine, alors me direz-vous ? Parce que comme me l'a dit Rieval : Qui aime bien châtie bien)**

1 Huis clos, de Sartre. Pièce de théâtre de 1944. Dans cette pièce trois personnages sont enfermés dans une chambre et ne peuvent en sortir. Ils sont morts et chacun est le bourreau des deux autres (dixit Sartre). Intéressant comme pièce.

2 Dessert, constitué de deux meringues soudées par de la ganache au chocolat et recouvert de vermisseaux au chocolat, connu aussi sous le nom de tête de nègre ou tête de coco. Dans ch'nord c'est des merveilleux. Dans l'Oise ces des tête de nègre, dans le sud ça existe pas (à mon grand désespoir)


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil. **

**Voilà la suite écrite une fois de plus avec Rieval (merci merci encore) En fait je fais une première version qui possède son lots de d'imperfections (envolées lyriques notamment et quelques incohérences) Rieval réécrit les passages en faisant en sorte de mieux les faire correspondrent à la personnalité de Roro. C'est donc un travail à deux mains. **

**Rieval : j'ai tout gardé sauf le passage où tu parlait de sa voix presque chaleureuse. Pour moi ça ne correspondait pas aux mots qu'emploie Sheppard dans son POV. Idem pour Roro qui sourit, pour moi il ne réagit pas du tout donc pas de sourire.**

**J'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture. (je préviens j'ai eu une montée de larmes en lisant ce chapitre et pourtant je savais ce qu'il y a dedans, donc sortez les mouchoirs)**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Je me sens sale, si sale ... Je voudrais me débarrasser de cette souillure mais je doute qu'une simple douche parvienne à effacer l'horreur de la dernière heure : Comment de l'eau pourrait-elle effacer les traces de ses mains sur moi, la sensation de son souffle dans mon cou, et tout le reste … je repense à ce kit du petit chimiste, celui que m'avait offert mon oncle Bill, je repense à ces expériences de chimie amusante où l'on peut faire disparaître toute trace d'un liquide par adjonction d'un autre, juste comme ça, par simple dissolution … si seulement cela pouvait être aussi facile, si seulement il suffisait de se plonger dans un bain pour que cette _chose_ en moi disparaisse, quitte mon corps. Quitte mon esprit. Je voudrais que cette pourriture que je sens se développer en moi disparaisse …

Je voudrais disparaître … ou hurler.

Je n'ai rien dit, pendant tout le temps qu'a duré l'attaque, je n'ai pas parlé, pas crié, les bruits qu'_Il_ produisait étaient mon seul univers : Grognements, gémissements, et le _schlacschlac_ de la chair contre la chair … mains maintenant je sens le cri monter en moi, ce cri qui veut hurler toute ma douleur.

Ma douleur … elle me brûle et me consume de l'intérieur et j'ai envie de lui dire _Sois sage, ô ma douleur et tiens-toi plus tranquille_. (1) Laisses-moi en paix, va torturer quelqu'un d'autre. Cesse de rugir comme un lion et lâche ce corps meurtri qui est le mien … mais elle refuse de me lâcher.

Elle continue à répéter encore et encore ce qu'_il_ m'a fait. Elle me décrit ce qu'_il_ m'a pris et que je ne récupérerais jamais, une partie de moi, de mon esprit, de mon âme. Elle va finir d'accomplir ce que Sheppard a commencé … sauf si je parviens à la relâcher, sauf si je crie … mais en aurais-je la force ?

J'espère, je veux croire que ce hurlement intérieur deviendra un cri. Qu'il résonnera dans l'immensité de cette pièce lugubre où nous sommes enfermés et peut-être, oui peut-être qu'avec le temps, il ne sera plus qu'un murmure. Mais je sais qu'il m'accompagnera partout, se nourrissant de ce qui me reste de raison ...

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Le temps a passé, ou peut-être pas … je ne parviens pas à me concentrer, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'essaye de penser à autre chose, j'essaye de penser à Atlantis, ses hautes tours d'argent brillants au soleil, à la flaque bleue et froide de la Porte des Etoiles … Mais sans cesse son visage se glisse dans mes souvenirs.

Son visage déformé par la haine. Son regard où brille la folie. Son corps écrasant le mien. Son membre dur qui… Il est toujours en moi. J'ai si mal, que j'ai la terrible impression qu'il est encore en moi. Au plus profond, il tient compagnie à son fluide qui me contamine. Comme un poison, un venin qui me dévore les chairs. J'ai découvert le plus puissant des acides. Il agit avec une lenteur insoutenable, pour que le martyre dure le plus longtemps possible. Pourquoi la souffrance augmente-t-elle? Ne devrait-elle pas s'estomper avec le temps ? Pourquoi la mienne gonfle-t-elle, se dilate-t-elle de seconde en seconde ?

Elle a pris complètement possession de moi, je ne suis qu'une immense douleur.

Elle me fait perdre pied. Je m'enfonce dans le noir, dans le néant qu'est devenue mon âme. Je tombe, je m'effondre en moi-même, sur le sol, contre ce mur témoin de mon malheur. Comme Alice dans le terrier du lapin blanc, ma chute n'en finit pas.

Elle a atterri au pays des merveilles, moi je suis au pays des horreurs.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Pourquoi Alice revient-t-elle à ma mémoire ? Ce personnage de la littérature enfantine, mon préféré lorsque j'étais enfant. Je connais son histoire par cœur. Ma mère me lisait un chapitre tous les soirs. Elle prenait le livre jauni par le temps, un livre qu'elle avait reçu en cadeau de sa grand-mère puis elle retrouvait le marque-page, une mèche de cheveux de Jenny, et commençait sa lecture. Sa voix n'était que douceur, caresse, jamais je ne l'ai entendu crier, ou ne serait-ce qu'hausser le ton. Elle lisait, bien qu'elle aussi connaisse l'histoire sur le bout des doigts. Elle ne s'est jamais lassée et moi non plus. C'était notre rituel du soir. Elle me bordait, lisait un chapitre et déposait un baiser sur mon front. Tous les soirs, sans exception, jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Ma vie s'est arrêtée avec la sienne. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. J'ai recommencé à ressentir des émotions en arrivant sur Atlantis. Grâce à mes amis, j'avais commencé à abaisser ces barrières que j'avais érigées pour éviter d'être blessé. Encore. Aimer, c'est invariablement accepter de souffrir un jour, et j'avais déjà trop souffert.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Je serais tombé de moins haut, ça aurait fait moins mal. A quoi m'attendais-je ? A quoi rêvais-je ? A des accolades, à des discussions sur nos vies respectives autour d'un bon café, à des soirées vidéo ? A de l'amitié … Et maintenant, que me reste t-il ?

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Un murmure. Une phrase prononcée dans un souffle, à peine audible, me sort de ma léthargie, de mes souvenirs. Comment ose-t-_il_ me parler ?

_Vous devez manger un peu ou vous allez faire une crise d'hypoglycémie_.

Je rêve ! _Il_ se soucie de ma santé ? Non. Je n'y crois pas. Comment pourrait-_il_ s'inquiéter pour moi ? Je ne suis plus rien pour lui, _il_ me l'a prouvé d'une manière des plus convaincantes. Je lève les yeux_. Il_ est en face de moi. Je veux lui donner le change. Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ voit qu'il a réussi à me détruire. Je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Non. _Il_ n'aura pas cet instant de gloire. Je ne suis pas sa chose, je suis Rodney McKay, astrophysicien de génie multidiplômé, futur prix Nobel, sauveur d'Atlantis, je suis…

Et c'est là que je remarque quelque chose d'étrange … Ses yeux sont rouges.

_Il_ a pleuré.

Je suis furieux. _Il_ n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas lui qui a eu mal, qui a encore mal à chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque mouvement. Ce n'est pas lui qui a perdu toutes ses illusions, ses rêves d'amitié à la vie-à la mort, ses espoirs. Ce n'est pas lui qui ressemble à une coquille vide parce qu'on lui a pris son âme. Ce n'est pas lui la victime … Non, ce n'est pas lui qui doit pleurer.

Mais mon cri n'est pas encore assez fort, ma douleur est toujours au fond de moi et je ne lui dis rien. Je l'ignore et reporte mon attention sur le plateau repas.

Je n'ai aucune envie de manger. La vision de ces aliments me donne la nausée mais je porte quand même une bouchée à mes lèvres, et je mâche comme un automate. Je mange au prix d'un effort surhumain et d'un accroissement de ma douleur. Sa voix s'intensifie. _Tais-toi_ ! Tu ne m'auras pas, toi non plus. Vous ne m'aurez pas, ni _lui_, ni _toi_.

Je suis plus fort que vous le pensez.

_Il_ n'est plus là. _Il_ est parti. J'ai gagné. _Il_ a compris.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Depuis combien de temps ai-je arrêté de bouger … de pleurer … de penser. D'exister.

J'ai faim sans avoir faim.

Pourtant je sais ce qui m'attend : mal de tête, forte transpiration, esprit embrumé. Les tremblements ne vont pas tarder. Les nausées aussi. Si je ne mange pas rapidement, je vais perdre connaissance, puis viendra le coma.

Le coma … S'endormir doucement, ne plus penser, ne plus se souvenir, ne plus _le_ voir. Etre libre. Libéré de la douleur, libéré de la peur. Libéré de moi-même …

Mais je ne sombre pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas cette chance. Mon corps s'accroche à cette vie qui l'a pourtant déjà quitté … parce que la vie est dans le cœur et dans l'âme, et que j'ai perdu les deux. Je suis mort, mais mon corps ne le sait pas encore.

_Il_ s'approche de moi, je peux entendre sa voix mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. _Il_ me parle, mais ces paroles n'ont aucun sens. Normal, mon cerveau est mort, non ?

_Il_ m'attrape, me soulève du sol comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Je ne réagis pas. Mon corps finit par comprendre qu'il doit capituler. Bien. Il continue de parler, sa voix vient de nulle part. elle est lointaine et je m'en éloigne.

_Il _se penche sur moi. Je souris … mon corps est presque mort. Je suis presque mort. Et le Colonel John Sheppard est mort lorsqu'il m'a violé.

La boucle est bouclée …

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

J'ai fermé les yeux, pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes, j'étais si sûr, si sûr que c'était fini, que nous étions morts, mais il est toujours penché sur moi et mon corps, mon corps le reconnaît Et la peur s'empare de lui … Un geste, un simple geste me ramène brutalement à la vie.

_Nonnonnonnonnonnonnon_. Le mentra recommence sa litanie. Je veux retourner dans le noir. Je ne veux pas être conscient pour _ça_ ... Mais le coma hypoglycémique est encore loin, mon corps est encore là bien vivant.

Je fixe ses yeux. Je me concentre sur eux, pour ne pas m'évanouir, pour ne pas penser à ce que le reste de son corps est en train de faire au mien. Je reste parfaitement immobile, mon regard plongé dans le sien … et pourtant tout ce que je vois c'est sa main, longue et fine, cette main qui agrippe, qui broie, qui déchire … Ai-je un jour connu cette main ? La main ferme d'un ami, celle qui se pose sur votre épaule pour vous rassurer, celle qui vous pousse par terre pour vous éviter une balle perdue ... Pas la main d'un monstre.

J'entends le bruit métallique … Et brutalement, je suis Alice, Alice qui vient de tomber dans le tunnel et qui tombe, qui tombe, sans fin … Et je finis par toucher terre. Une terre différente de celle où mon corps est étendu, une terre douce, chaude, une terre qui me reçoit comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours. Je la caresse de la main, je joue un moment avec son sable fin, si fin qu'il coule entre mes doigts … et puis j'entends des bruits.

Je me retourne et je les vois. Deux corps. Deux inconnus, l'un porte mon visage l'autre celui du Colonel Sheppard mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible parce que nous sommes morts tous les deux … Je les observe … avec intérêt et détachement à la fois. Ca ne me fait rien, ce n'est pas moi qui vis ça. C'est un autre, un étranger.

Il ne fait rien à part pleurer, il se laisse faire.

Je sais que je suis cet homme qui se laisse retourner sans se défendre… et pourtant ce n'est pas moi. J'ai disparu de la surface de cette terre.

Je suis un fantôme qui regarde sa propre mort.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

_Il_ ne bouge plus, lui non plus. Le temps s'est arrêté. Je contemple une photo dont la netteté m'effraie. Je veux la voir en détail. Je m'approche …

Des cheveux trempés de sueur, une bouche légèrement entrouverte pour faire entrer le précieux oxygène, des mains encrées dans la poussière ... Un corps lourd, si lourd, qui écrase le sien … le mien ?

Lui, moi … Je ne sais plus … Je tends la main vers ce corps déformé et je le touche … Et je sens sa douleur m'envahir, ma douleur, je la reconnais cette boule qui s'est formée au creux de moi … Moi ?

Et tout me revient en mémoire. J'arrive à peine à discerner les différentes sensations qui m'assaillent et me suffoquent. La peur, l'affolement, la douleur, le déchirement, la honte, la sensation d'étouffer, la poussière…

Je respire la poussière. Multitude de grain de pierre. Moi aussi, je suis en miettes. Mon être n'est plus qu'un tas de pièces disséminées dans l'immensité de notre prison. Je ne pourrais jamais recoller tous ces morceaux de moi.

Je ne suis peut-être pas mort en fin de compte mais je suis … cassé, brisé en des milliers de pièces … éparpillé, je suis ici et partout, là et nulle part. N'est-ce pas cela aussi la mort ?

**TBC… Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini. Le plus dur est derrière moi, ou alors c'est justement le plus dur qui m'attends…**

1 « Recueillement » De Charles Baudelaire 1821-1867 in _Les fleurs du mal_


	6. Chapter 6

**Et non, mesdames et mesdames, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici bien la suite ET fin des loups ! Alors je remercie tout de suite Rieval et Auvi qui ont joué les bêta pour cette fic et je remercie aussi Alphératz et VLU qui m'ont harcelé pour que je la termine. Donc, ça y est elle est finie et franchement ça fait un peu bizarre, ben voui, je l'aime bien cette fic et de la voir achevée ben ça fait tout drôle (bon je vais pas non plus me mettre à chialer, hein, c'est qu'une fic après tout)**

**Bon alors, j'ai un peu d'autres trucs à vous dire sur la construction des ressentiments du Roro. J'ai écrit les impressions de Roro au feeling, je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à trouver de sources de renseignements sur le sujet, donc voilà quoi, c'était de l'écriture à l'instinct. Mais, il se trouve que ma sœur à ressortie ses cours sur les névroses traumatiques, et je suis allé questionner mon prof de psychopatho et en fait, ce que je décris arrive très souvent aux victimes de viol. Je vais pas vous saouler avec les différents processus psychologique que j'ai mis mais bon, si vous trouvez que je part en vrille dans mes délires mouettesque, ben en fait non, pas tant que ça.**

**Voilà, ça c'est fait, je passe aux excuses maintenant. Si nous n'avons pas de nouveau chapitre de Double jeu cette semaine, c'est de ma faute, j'assume l'entière responsabilité de cet état de fait. J'ai kidnappé Rieval hier soir et je ne l'ai relâchée que dans l'après midi. Mais, j'ai quand même obtenue un chapitre de Strange Lullaby pour ce soir normalement. Chic chic chic. D'ailleurs Rieval, merci pour le chocolat, j'en ai déjà mangé plus de la moitié (du paquet pas de la tablette, donc en fait, pratiquement toute la tablette) Rahlàlà! Je ne PEUX pas résister au chocolat…**

**VLU: De rien pour la nomination, c'est un plaisir! Quant à la FFFDH, j'y vais régulièrement faire un tour mais bon, c'est vrai, me suis pas inscrite. Faut que je répare l'erreur ? Ca peut se faire…en échange d'un chapitre ? Non ? Ca marche pas ? Zut, j'aurais au moins tenté. Et juste une pitite remarque sur une de tes reviews (je sais, je suis chiante avec ça, je suis désolé) L'autisme est un trouble psychotique. Il peut être un trouble à part entière quand il prend le dessus sur les autres symptômes mais sinon, c'est un des symptômes de la schizophrénie qui n'a rien à voir avec les multipersonnalité. Voilà un petit cours de psychopatho dont personne n'a rien à faire, je sais, mais bon moi ça me passione ce genre de trucs, donc, je vais en parler souvent. Encore une fois, désolé, et désolé encore par avance.**

**Auvi : merci pour mon profil, je t'ai déjà remercié mais bon là je le fais devant témoin. (écris-moi la suiteuh !)**

**Voiloù ! Bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Je suis seul. Le poids n'est plus là. Il ne m'étouffe plus … Il est parti.

Il est parti en me laissant seul, éparpillé aux quatre coins de cette salle qui m'a vu mourir. Je me recroqueville et j'essaye de me recoller, de me rassembler … rassembler ces petits bouts de moi qu'il a dispersé, qu'il a brisé. Il a brisé mon âme, elle s'est envolée. Elle a laissé mon corps de côté et elle est partie ici ou là, ici _et_ là. Je suis partout et nulle part, je suis sous ces lampes qui m'aveuglent, je suis dans l'obscurité, je suis contre ce mur …

Je ne sais plus _où_ je suis.

Où est mon corps ? Où est cette enveloppe qui servait à contenir mon esprit ? Où est cette chaire que j'avais appris à aimer ? Elle a mal, je le sais … je crois …

Je n'en suis plus sûr.

Je devrais avoir mal, je devrais hurler de douleur, je devrais prier pour que la souffrance s'en aille … mais je ne ressens rien. Je ne suis plus _dans_ mon corps. Je ne suis plus qu'un immense puzzle que je n'aurais jamais le temps de finir. L'éternité même n'y suffirait pas.

Et pourtant je vais l'avoir cette éternité. L'éternité, c'est ce que l'on a lorsque l'on est mort, non ? Je suis mort … à cause de lui.

J'espère qu'il m'a suivi. Oh oui ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas réchappé à cette mort qu'il a introduit ici et qui plane au-dessus de nous depuis qu'il a posé ses mains destructrices sur moi. Mais comment aurait-il pu en réchapper ? On ne peut pas éviter la mort.

Pourtant, je sens quelque chose de bizarre. Il est parti, oui, mais il n'est pas loin, je le sais. Comme s'il était toujours là, sur moi … en moi. Je le sens encore aller et venir, je le sens encore me tuer à petit feu et y prendre du plaisir. Mais il n'est pas sur moi, il est juste près de moi, son regard lourd, angoissant, pèse sur moi.

_Quoi ? Tu admires ton travail ? Tu dégustes ta victoire ?_

Non … il ne déguste rien. Ses yeux, son visage, cette expression … Je la reconnais, je l'ai déjà vue, il y a si longtemps, _trop_ longtemps …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-t-il _ce_ regard ? Pourquoi me fixe-t-il avec les mêmes yeux qu'elle ? Elle, si douce, si belle, si loin…

Ma mère.

Elle avait ce même visage plein de tristesse avant de me prendre dans les bras lorsque je pleurais. Alors quoi ? Que va-t-il faire ? Me serrer dans ses bras lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il veut se racheter en prenant la place de ma mère ? Je voudrais tant qu'il prenne sa place. Qu'il croupisse dans cette boite sous terre. Qu'il soit mort et qu'elle, elle me revienne. Qu'elle rattrape toutes ses années passées, ces années où elle n'était pas là, ces années manquées. Mais elle ne reviendra pas, elle m'a laissé. Ils m'ont tous laissé et lui aussi, il me laisse.

Enfin.

Mais ? Il mange … Alors, ce n'était pas vrai, il n'est pas mort. Il est vivant, bel et bien vivant. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il était mort lui aussi, qu'il m'avait suivi dans mon enfer. J'ai cru qu'il était mort quand il a posé ses yeux tristes sur moi. Mais non, ce n'était rien, ce n'est qu'un animal qui satisfait ses besoins naturels : manger, dormir, faire l'amour. Non, il ne m'a pas fait l'amour, il m'a tué.

Deux fois.

Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. Je n'ai fait qu'attendre … Maintenant, tout est fini mais je continue d'attendre.

Quoi ?

J'attends que mon corps vienne enfin rejoindre mon esprit en morceau, qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis, dans cet endroit où il n'y a rien. Pourquoi mon corps reste-t-il accroché à cette vie que je ne veux plus, que je ne peux plus supporter ? _Il_ a fait du bon travail, il m'a meurtri, mais pas assez pour que je rende mon dernier souffle. Il va encore pouvoir me briser et s'en aller sans remord. Comme pour un objet.

Un objet, c'est ce que je suis à ses yeux. De la matière sans vie, sans âme, c'est bien ça la définition d'un objet, non ?

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Il s'approche de moi. Je le sens. Je ne regarde pas mais je le sens. Il se tient au-dessus de moi. Comme une ombre. Il me serre dans ces bras. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas de ce contact. C'est comme être électrocuté. Un éclair de douleur partit du carré de peau en contact avec ses mains et qui s'est propagé dans tout mon être. Je veux me débattre, je veux échapper à ces mains, à ce corps, à ce monstre mais il resserre son étreinte. Il ne me laissera pas partir, je suis sa propriété, son jouet … et il veut jouer, je crois.

Mais ces gestes me font douter de mes propres pensées, je n'ai plus les idées claires …je crois qu'il me _berce_. Oui, c'est ça, il me berce et me caresse les cheveux de ses mains immondes. Elles lissent mes cheveux comme le ferait celles d'une mère. On croirait qu'elles s'occupent d'un enfant. Non, Je ne suis pas son enfant. Je suis sa victime. Et lui n'est pas ma mère. Ce ne sont pas ces fines mains qui caressent mon visage. Je sais que ça ne peut pas être elle, elle est morte et enterrée, bientôt j'irais la rejoindre … oui, bientôt.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Il essuie mes larmes. Tiens, j'ai recommencé à pleurer. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne fais plus parti de mon corps. Il me l'a pris, il m'a tout pris et il va encore me prendre. Je le sais. Et je ne pourrais rien y faire …

Il caresse mon visage. Son regard est toujours posé sur moi. Il m'inspecte dans les moindres détails, vérifiant si son jouet est encore en état de marche, sans doute. Je le sais, je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder. De toute façon, je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux plus jamais recroiser ses yeux remplis de folie, de mépris et … d'envie ? Est-ce seulement de moi qu'il a envie ou simplement d'un corps qui pourra répondre aux attentes du sien ? Apparemment, il ne se pose pas autant de questions. Il est déjà, non, il est _encore_ en moi.

Et la douleur revient, plus vive, plus forte, plus intense, plus déchirante. J'ai retrouvé mon corps et la douleur qui l'accompagne. Tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien senti, ce n'était pas moi qui me faisais ravager.

Si. C'était moi.

C'était moi que ce _type_ a jeté à terre, c'était moi qu'il a retourné sans que je me débatte. C'était moi qui subissais ses assauts.

C'est moi qu'il viole à nouveau.

Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Il est lent. Incroyablement lent. Insupportablement lent. Pourquoi est-il si lent ? Ca fait encore plus mal. Mais je ne dois pas le montrer. Non, je dois rester impassible pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir. J'aimerais qu'il accélère. Pour que ça finisse plus vite. Mais non, il continue avec la même lenteur insupportable. J'ai mal. Si mal. Je veux que ça s'arrête, mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Pas avant qu'il ait pris son plaisir. Je dois trouver un moyen de calmer la douleur. Il faut que je respire. Oui, c'est ça, je dois me concentrer sur ma respiration. Pour détendre les muscles du tas de chair qui me fait office de corps. Voilà. Ca va mieux. La douleur diminue. Et lui accélère enfin. Son visage prend cette expression de plaisir. Il ne va pas tarder à exploser en moi, encore. Les râles augmentent.

Et moi ?

Je me dégoûte pour ce que je ressens. La douleur est toujours là mais elle n'est plus seule. Elle est accompagnée par autre chose … de plus _agréable_ et que je n'ai pas ressentis depuis tellement longtemps. Je suis en train d'éprouver du plaisir alors que je me fais violer pour la troisième fois … par mon meilleur ami. La sensation s'intensifie. Mes reins s'échauffent, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je le sais et ça me fait horreur. Comment puis-je ressentir ça, alors que je ne le veux pas ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, pas comme ça. Je voulais encore moins qu'il entre en moi, alors ? Pourquoi mon corps me trahit-il ?

Il a crié et moi aussi. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir suivi dans sa déchéance … ou est-ce lui qui m'a suivi dans _ma_ déchéance ?

Il m'a violé une troisième fois et j'ai jouis ... Je me dégoûte.

_Lui_ ?

Il est heureux. Il sourit et il s'endort en me prenant dans ses bras comme il le ferait d'un vulgaire ours en peluche. Désormais, je suis sa chose et il l'a bien compris.

_**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**_

Je sens la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur mon visage. Ca faisait longtemps que le soleil n'était pas venu me voir.

_Hum…C'est agréable._

Pourtant, je n'aime pas m'exposer. J'ai la peau tellement fragile, comme ma mère. Elle aussi virait au rouge dès qu'on sortait au bord du lac. Je me souviens encore de l'épaisseur de crème qu'elle nous mettait sur la peau à Jenny et à moi avant de nous autoriser enfin à aller nous amuser au bord de l'eau. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais la peau déjà suffisamment claire sans la crème alors avec … je devais être aussi blanc qu'un pierrot. (1) Pourtant, j'ai gardé cette habitude. Me couvrir de crème indice deux cent cinquante si ce n'est trois cent (mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé). Je devrais en mettre d'ailleurs. Ce soleil va finir par me brûler le visage … Mais deux minutes ! Ce ne peut pas être le soleil. Je suis enfermé dans une cage immense avec un … un … _autre_. Le soleil ne peut pas nous atteindre … Ou alors … ça y est. Je suis mort, pour de bon cette fois.

Mon corps aussi a fini par rendre l'âme.

J'entends des voix. Elles sont insupportables, horribles. Elles grésillent, elles grincent et je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qu'elles racontent. C'est vraiment bizarre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les anges aient des voix pareilles ! D'un autre côté, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quoique ce soit après la mort, alors finalement avoir des anges, c'est déjà pas si mal … L'un des anges a un accent marqué … écossais ? Et une voix grave, trop grave.

Je m'étais toujours imaginé les anges comme des enfants ou des adolescents nus avec des ailes dans le dos, la représentation classique de l'ange quoi. Alors, cette voix masculine d'homme mûr et à l'accent effroyable … Elle ne donne pas vraiment envie de l'accompagner dans son paradis. A moins … A moins que ce ne soit pas au paradis qu'elle m'emporte. Parce qu'elle me soulève et me pose sur une couchette. Elle vient près de moi et murmure à mon oreille. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Où m'emmène-t-elle ?

…_Sheppard…_

A ce nom, l'angoisse revient s'emparer de moi et reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit. La voix n'a pas prononcé ce mot par hasard. Maintenant, je sais où je suis conduit. Pas au paradis, non, je vais visiter son contraire. Et la voix continue de parler et tout ce que je parviens à comprendre ce sont mon nom et celui de l'_autre_. La voix commence son travail de torture. Elle va me faire payer mon impassibilité. Je n'ai rien fait pendant qu'_il_ me violait et maintenant je vais en payer le prix, pour l'éternité.

La voix continue son monologue, encore et toujours. Mais plus elle parle, plus ce qu'elle dit devient clair. Je … Je ne vais pas en enfer … Je retourne sur … Atlantis ? Co … Comment est-ce possible ? Et d'un coup, tout devient clair. Ces voix, ce n'était pas des anges venus me tourmenter mais Carson et « SGA-je-sais-pas-combien » venu me chercher. Je vais rentrer à la maison … Je ne l'attendais plus.

Mais je ne sais même plus si je le désire encore …

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

J'émerge doucement d'un lourd sommeil. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours, mais pas d'un sommeil réparateur. J'ai fait un cauchemar … je ne le souhaite même pas à Kavanaugh. Cette atmosphère oppressante … et Sheppard qui …

_Oh ! Mon Dieu !_

Mon corps me fait mal, atrocement mal. Serait-ce psychosomatique ? J'en ai rêvé, ça avait l'air tellement réel, peut-être que mon corps y a cru lui aussi … Non. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. J'ai réellement vécu … _ça._ Tout me revient. Je me rappelle de tout, la salle immense, l'obscurité malgré les lampes, la faim, la douleur, la honte. J'ai tellement honte. Je n'ai rien fait.

Et ça me hante.

Je le vois. Il est allongé dans un lit, de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Il dort. Il a l'air si … si _inoffensif_. Comment pourrait-on croire que ce visage si paisible ait pu me faire ça ? Recommencera-t-il ? Oui. J'en suis sûr. Il me l'a fait comprendre la dernière fois. Il recommencera, chaque fois qu'il en aura l'occasion, chaque fois que nous serons seuls, chaque fois qu'il en aura envie, il recommencera. Et je ne ferais rien pour l'en empêcher, je ne dirais rien et mon corps réagira comme il l'a fait la dernière fois … Je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'y arriverais pas … vivre avec ça. Vivre avec cet avenir qui se profile devant moi, vivre avec ces souvenirs … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se rappelle-t-on plus souvent des mauvais moments que des bons ? Je sais que je vais revivre _ça_, chaque nuit, que je le reverrais se pencher sur moi et me tuer à petit feu … et je ne _veux _pas, je ne _peux_ pas.

Je sais ce qui me reste à faire et je sais _comment_ le faire.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait aussi simple. Je me suis levé de mon lit, débranché les moniteurs. Les alarmes n'ont même pas sonné, je les ais coupés avant qu'elles n'aient le temps d'alerter Carson. Je ne veux pas le voir maintenant. Il m'empêcherait d'aller plus loin, d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il vienne me faire un sermon ou qu'il me pose des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pourrais pas lui raconter ça. J'ai trop honte. De ce que j'ai fait et de ce que je n'ai pas fait. Et je ne supporte pas de ressentir ça. La honte va me ronger de l'intérieur comme la douleur l'a fait pendant que l'on était encore la-bas. Il faut que je l'arrête, que je les arrête.

Je n'ai croisé personne, ni dans l'infirmerie, ni dans les couloirs, ni dans le labo. N'importe qui pourrait se promener dans cette cité et personne n'en saurait rien. C'est à se demander comment elle tient encore debout. Grâce à moi, certainement … Mais bientôt, dans quelques instants, je ne serais plus là. Je vais m'endormir et je ne me réveillerais pas. Oui, je sais, c'est lâche de ma part. Je fuis le problème au lieu de l'affronter. Mais, je n'ai jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de courage alors, je vais mourir comme j'ai vécu : en lâche.

Je me suis inoculé l'un des virus que l'on a trouvé l'année dernière et qui a failli me tuer. C'est un peu ironique non ? L'année dernière, c'est Sheppard qui nous a sauvés, même si je n'étais plus en danger de mort, et maintenant c'est à cause de lui que j'ai réouvert la boite de Pandore. Mais, j'ai bien fait attention, cette fois-ci, le gène des Anciens n'empêchera pas le virus de faire son travail. Je vais m'endormir doucement et je ne me réveillerais plus. Une mort douce, sans souffrance. J'aurais pu me jeter du haut d'un balcon ou me tirer une balle dans la tête, les armes à feu ne manquent pas. Mais, j'ai toujours eu peur d'avoir mal et se tirer une balle dans la tempe même si je n'ai jamais tenté auparavant, je sais que ça fait mal. Et puis, je ne suis pas doué avec les armes. Mon domaine à moi, c'est la science, je vais mourir par la science, je vais mourir grâce à de minuscules robots qui vont venir se nicher dans mon cerveau. D'ailleurs, je sens déjà leurs effets. J'ai envie de dormir, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts … Je m'endors … mes paupières se ferment … ça y est, je m'en vais …

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Il fait nuit. Je suis fatigué. C'est normal, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me coucher si tard. Normalement, je devrais être au lit depuis longtemps. Mais comme c'est mon anniversaire j'ai le droit de rester debout plus longtemps. Chouette ! J'ai même le droit de regarder le film à la télé. C'est l'histoire d'un espion qui doit arrêter un méchant, mais j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. C'est pas grave, j'aime bien quand même. Je suis calé entre papa et maman. Elle me caresse les cheveux comme d'habitude. J'aime bien quand elle fait ça. Ca me rassure.

Elle me lisse les cheveux de plus en vite et de plus en plus fort. J'aime pas trop. Elle commence à faire mal. Et en plus papa a disparu. Où il est ? Maman a arrêté de passer sa main sur ma tête, maintenant, elle me caresse la joue. Mais … beurk ! Sa main est toute poilue. Des grands poils tout noirs. Et elle descend encore sa main. Elle la pose sur mon pantalon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi elle l'ouvre ? Je veux pas ! Non arrête ! Et où on est ? On est plus à la maison. On est dans une grande pièce toute noire. Et maman ? Elle est où ? Elle est plus là. Elle est encore partie. A sa place y'a un grand monsieur avec des cheveux tout noirs en bataille. Il s'approche de moi. Il me fait peur. Pourquoi il sourit comme ça. J'aime pas ça. Je me mets à courir mais il me suit. Il m'a rattrapé. Il m'a jeté par terre et il me plaque au sol, je peux pas partir. Il m'empêche de me relever. J'ai peur, encore plus peur que tout à l'heure. Maman ! T'es où, _maman_ ? Viens me chercher ! Le monsieur a ouvert mon pantalon en grand et maintenant il me fait mal. Non !

_Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal ! Sheppard arrêtez !_

Je me réveille en sursaut ! Carson est à côté de moi. C'est lui qui m'a tiré de ce cauchemar, comme d'habitude. Il n'arrête pas de me sortir de mes rêves depuis qu'ils m'ont retrouvé dans le labo.

Je pensais avoir tout prévu, mais apparemment le temps d'action du nanovirus est plus long que je le croyais. Depuis qu'ils m'ont récupéré, Carson ne me laisse pas seul une minute. Ils ont peur que je recommence … Ils ont raison. Ils ont tous essayé de me faire dire pourquoi, mais je n'ai rien dit. C'est trop dur. Affronter leur regard, leur pitié, leurs reproches, non je ne peux pas. Alors je garde tout pour moi.

Mais ce que je craignais est arrivé.

Dès que j'arrive à trouver le sommeil, les mêmes images reviennent. Ca commence toujours par le même souvenir : ma dernière soirée avec ma mère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rêver d'elle me fait-il penser à Sheppard ? Ils sont si différents tous les deux. Elle était si douce, si parfaite. Elle m'aimait tant. J'étais son petit garçon adoré, son ange tombé du ciel, sa joie de vivre. Elle me l'a dit. J'étais sa raison de vivre, elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

Et lui ?

Je croyais qu'il m'appréciait, lui aussi, mais il ne m'aimait pas comme je le voulais. Je pensais avoir son amitié alors que je n'activais que sa convoitise. Il m'a trahi … et elle aussi. Elle m'a abandonné, je m'en souviens si bien, ce souvenir est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, il le restera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

On regardait la télé avec mon père et Jenny. Le film en était à la moitié quand elle a cessé de caresser mes cheveux. Elle a poussé un cri et elle est tombée en se tenant la poitrine. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. J'étais trop jeune, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien savoir de la médecine et des maladies ? C'est bien plus tard que j'ai compris : crise cardiaque. A même pas trente ans, elle faisait une crise cardiaque. C'est rarissime parait-il … Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle en ferait une si jeune, justement le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils aîné ? Personne et surtout pas moi.

Bizarrement, quand on m'a dit qu'elle était morte, j'ai tout de suite compris. Normalement, à cinq ans, un gamin ne sait pas ce qu'est la mort. Moi j'avais compris. Comment ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, mais je savais que ça voulait dire que je ne la reverrais jamais. Que plus jamais elle ne viendrait me réveiller le matin, jamais plus je ne sentirais son parfum, jamais plus elle ne me tiendrait dans ses bras … Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu plus que ma mère. J'ai perdu une partie de moi, j'ai perdu ma capacité à apprécier ce qui m'arrivait de bon. Je me suis protégé affectivement d'après mon psy. J'avais peur de souffrir encore si jamais je perdais ceux que j'aimais, alors je me suis empêché d'aimer les autres. Ca a marché un temps, mais la nature sociable de l'homme a été la plus forte … Aujourd'hui je vois le résultat. J'ai refait confiance, à la mauvaise personne et maintenant, je ne me supporte plus moi-même.

Les bruits d'une conversation me sortent de mes pensés. Sheppard s'est réveillé et Carson lui fait le compte-rendu de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'ils nous ont récupérés. Il lui fait comprendre qu'il sait ce qu'il m'a fait. Je m'en doutais. Il ne me l'a pas dis, mais à moi aussi, il me l'a fait comprendre en me donnant des anti-douleurs alors que je n'ai aucune blessure apparente. En me donnant les calmants, il me disait qu'il était là si je voulais parler et chaque fois son regard se posait sur Sheppard. Mais il ne le regardait pas avec sympathie, non. Son visage était dur dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. Mais dès qu'il tournait la tête vers moi, le sourire bienveillant et compatissant était de retour. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de parler, son seul sourire m'aurait fait comprendre qu'il savait. Peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour je lui raconterais, mais pas maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt.

Ca fait encore trop mal.

Ils ont arrêté de parler. Carson a laissé Sheppard seul avait ses remords, si remords il peut avoir. En passant devant mon lit, Carson m'a envoyé un petit sourire réconfortant. C'est incroyable le nombre de sourires différents que cet homme est capable de produire. Il ne pourrait parler qu'avec eux, nous le comprendrions toujours aussi bien, mieux peut-être …

Sheppard est resté silencieux quelques instants puis il a fait appeler Elisabeth. Pourquoi veut-il la voir ? Veut-il prendre les devants et tourner les évènements à son avantage ? Il sait très bien qu'Elisabeth n'est pas insensible à son charme, il va en profiter certainement. Il va inventer une histoire et me faire passer pour fou, et personne ne le contredira. Qui croirait-on ? Le scientifique exécrable, égocentrique qui a fait exploser un système solaire par excès de confiance en lui ou un chef militaire ayant risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour sauver la nôtre ? Je sais très bien _qui_ Elisabeth choisirait de croire. Et ce n'est certainement pas le scientifique imbu de lui-même …

Mais il commence à parler et il lui raconte tout. Sa folie, sa violence, ce qu'il m'a fait, le plaisir qu'il en a retiré, le dégoût qu'il a ressentis pour lui-même, la fureur qu'il a éprouvé envers moi pour n'avoir rien fait, son envie de retrouver ma confiance, son envie de se racheter … Elisabeth est choquée, elle ne pensait pas que son chef militaire serait capable de ça, et pourtant si. Elle accepte sa demande, je crois qu'elle n'est que trop heureuse de se débarrasser de ce poids. Il aurait pu demander à rester sur Atlantis, mais il n'en fait rien. J'ose croire que c'est par égard pour moi qu'il fait ça. Je sais à quel point la cité compte pour lui. La quitter c'est quitter le seul endroit où il se soit senti chez lui.

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai presque de la peine pour lui ! Alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore, je voulais le voir mort. J'ai pitié de lui aujourd'hui. Qui aurait cru que je pardonnerais si facilement ?

Non, en fait, je ne lui pardonne pas, je ne peux pas, pas aussi vite, mais je me surprends à comprendre comment il en est arrivé à faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Lui non plus ne se pensait pas capable d'une telle horreur, et pourtant, il s'est montré excellent dans l'exercice. Et à bien y réfléchir, je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'un tel manque de réaction face à ça. Je crois que moi aussi j'aurais pu faire ce qu'il a fait. Je crois que j'aurais pu réagir comme lui. Il a décris son point de vue, pour soulager sa conscience, mais aussi pour moi, en tout cas c'est ce que je veux croire.

J'ai eu des explications. Et c'est peut-être ça le plus important, j'ai la réponse à mes « pourquoi ».

**FIN ! **

**Enfin ! J'ai réussi à la finir … Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fic au sujet plus qu'horrible. Pardon d'avoir maltraité Roro, mais croyez-moi, ici, je l'ai préservé par rapport à ce que je lui réserve dans une prochaine fic qui viendra dans longtemps (oui, je me mets à ma psy gén et diff tout de suite Rieval et Auvi aussi, promis je bosse) Enfin, bref (comme dirait Pépin) les loups sont finis, je vais maintenant me concentrer (enfin, j'va essayer) sur Viens me chercher. BIZ !!!!**

1. Pierrot, le personnage de la chanson de quand on est petit et qu'on était pas grand. « Au clair de la lune » Y'a mon ami Pierrot, tout de blanc vêtu et au teint plus que blanc.


End file.
